


Why Can't You See That You Belong With Me

by honEy D (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nakamoto Yuta/Kang Seulgi, TaeWin friendship, foreigner!Winwin, neighbors from across, past yutae, soccerplayer!yuta, winwin has a crush, winwin-centric, yuta has a girlfriend, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honEy%20D
Summary: Sicheng knew he wasn't popular. He was tall, quite beautiful, but he had difficulties with communicating since he was a foreigner. It made him insecure and feel out of place. Normally the only thing that could really make him happy was dancing, but lately something changed. That something, or rather someone, was his neighbor from across the street, Nakamoto Yuta.He helped him improve his Korean and gave him attention that he didn’t even know he needed. There was only one problem. Yuta was really popular as the captain of the soccer team and he had a girlfriend.





	1. She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help myself and decided to write a YuWin story. It's loosely based on the video clip/song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. (not that I'm a fan, but yeah... There was no escaping this song lmao)  
> If you’ve miraculously never seen it (or if you just want to watch it again) here is the link;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuNIsY6JdUw  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!^-^/

It wasn’t easy to be Dong Sicheng. Being originally from China and moving to Korea only a year ago, was a greater strain on his social life than he had thought. People called him weird or looked at him with confused expressions whenever he couldn't properly express himself. It made Sicheng even more insecure than he already was, which resulted in becoming even more shy towards strangers. It frustrated him quite a lot. Back when he lived in China he had been a lot more confident. He was tall and people called him handsome all the time. It was an annoying contrast for sure.

Right now was a great example of his lack of a social life. He was sitting on the bleachers, all alone, while people around him were chatting amicably with each other. He saw some classmates, but decided not to join them. He couldn’t speak comfortably to them anyway.

There was the sound of a whistle and players in their sports uniforms walked onto the field. Soccer. In all honesty Sicheng couldn’t care less about the sport itself. The only sport he liked was dancing, but most people didn’t even recognise it as a sport. Yes, Sicheng did take care of his body, but he wasn’t really athletic or had a lot of muscles. Not like the players on the field.

His brown eyes fell on the person with a red band around his upper arm. It was none other than Nakamoto Yuta, the reason why he was sitting here in the first place. Because, although Sicheng didn’t like _watching_ soccer, he liked seeing _Yuta_ _play_ soccer. It was weird, but true. Yuta was probably one of the only stable factors in his life and the older boy meant a lot to him. He talked with him regularly and took his time learning and understanding him. Yuta was one of his only friends.

He was also Sicheng’s crush.

Because, not only was Yuta surprisingly nice to him, he also looked really good. At this moment he was wearing his soccer tenue, consisting of a loose fitting T-Shirt and shorts in their university's colors. His thighs and calves, that could be seen, looked trained and perfect as always and he had clipped away his bangs with some bobby-pins, so that his eyes were visible. And Yuta’s eyes were _also_  something Sicheng really liked. They were big, a dark shade of brown and they always sparkled with enthusiasm and interest whenever they talked. The rest of his body was skinny, but powerful and Sicheng couldn’t help but look at how he moved over the field.

He had promised Yuta he would come and watch his game. So he did. Since Yuta always taught him Korean, Sicheng had asked him if he could do something in return. The Japanese boy had just smiled at him and asked him to come and watch his game. After that they would get some dinner together, which was something Sicheng really looked forward to.

The game wasn’t really exciting. Yuta’s team was the absolute favorite and so they, not so surprisingly, won. Yuta even managed to score a goal himself. He wasn’t _the_ star player of the team, but he was definitely well-known with the supporters. He was the reliable team captain that everyone could confide in.

Sicheng's attention then switched to the girls that ran up the field after the whistle, that indicated the end of the game, was blown. Of course it were the cheerleaders. Sicheng didn’t like them. Sure they were pretty, sure they were great gymnasts, but there was one reason in particular why he didn’t like them.

And that reason was running up to Yuta after their win and kissing him fully on the mouth.

Yes, Yuta was currently in a relationship with the head cheerleader, Kang Seulgi. Sicheng wanted to look away, but didn’t, and watched how the two of them broke apart and smiled at each other. Sicheng gulped. It wasn’t fair. Not the fact that he fell in love with a straight guy, nor that _she_ got to have him, nor that _he_ had such a lovely smile.

Sicheng stood up and picked up his bag right next to him. When he looked at Yuta again, the other was looking his way with a huge grin on his face and Sicheng felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach when Yuta waved. He gave him a smile back and hesitantly put up his hand in a wave as well. Even while celebrating their victory, Yuta had still remembered that he was here. It made Sicheng feel flattered.

The flattering feeling disappeared when Yuta’s girlfriend snapped his attention away by pulling him in for another kiss. This time Sicheng _did_  look away and with a sigh he started to make his way towards the exit. When he exited the sports field, he took place on one of the iron fences near the entrance to wait for Yuta to finish changing.

Not a minute later he got a message

 **Yuta:** WE WON! Thank you so much for coming Winwinnie. I’ll be there in a moment, so wait for me K?:D

Sicheng felt happy instantly. He loved it when Yuta called him by that nickname. He was the only one who called him that. And even though speaking Korean was still kind of a barrier, his reading was a lot better and he could understand almost everything that was written down.

He quickly send a message back that he was sitting on the fence near the entrance and put his phone away. And Yuta didn’t lie, because about fifteen minutes later Yuta came through the exit.

Sadly with his whole team and girlfriend behind him.

Sicheng prepared himself mentally at the sight of so many people and he gulped nervously. Yuta, however, skipped over to him happily and came to a stop in front of him holding the straps of his backpack. For someone who could play so powerfully, who looked so handsome and manly on the field, Yuta was surprisingly cute and Sicheng couldn’t help but mimic the smile on his friend’s face.

“Congratulations, Yuta-hyung,” he said and Yuta’s face lit up even more.

“Uwaa thank you Winwinnie. It went really well.” Then Yuta looked over his shoulder to the rest of the team who were chatting excitingly with one another. When he turned his head back he added almost sheepishly, “Thank you for coming, it really means a lot.” Sicheng blushed a bit at the words. He was really thankful that Yuta always spoke really clearly, with great pronunciation. He never mumbled to him. It was a huge relief and didn’t help making his crush on the elder any less.

“Still hanging out with that first year I see,” a woman’s voice suddenly interrupted them. Of course it was Yuta’s girlfriend. Sicheng knew her name was Seulgi, but didn't really know anything else about her, nor had he ever talked to her before. All he knew was that he didn’t like her and she didn’t like him. She wrapped an arm around Yuta’s waist and looked at his face expectantly.  Yuta looked at Seulgi and smiled, but it wasn’t the smile he had sent Sicheng before. It felt different. Or it was just wishful thinking and Sicheng was getting a bit desperate with his crush.

“In fact, yes I am. I promised to get dinner with him, so I have to leave you in a bit,” Yuta answered and Sicheng wasn’t really happy with how Yuta chose his words. It was as if Yuta didn’t have to get dinner with him, he would stay with his girlfriend. Seulgi just pouted and put a finger to his chest.

“But what about us? Why don’t we celebrate tonight?”

“Sorry baby, can’t do.”

Seulgi released Yuta offendedly and shot Sicheng a vicious look. “I don’t see why hanging out with this kid can be more important than hanging out with _your girlfriend.”_ And she emphasized the last words.

Sicheng said nothing. If he could express himself better in Korean he would tell her off, but he just stared back at her blankly, gripping the fence a little tighter with his hands. Yuta must’ve seen it, because he quickly came in between.

“Hey, he’s not a kid and I like hanging out with him. And we spend the last two nights together already, so what about we just see each other tomorrow?”

It didn’t make Seulgi any happier, but Sicheng felt relieved that Yuta stuck up for him in this situation. He just hoped it didn’t affect the Japanese boy’s happiness.

“Okay,” she huffed curtly, ”Then you better pick me up for school tomorrow.“  She then turned around and waved to the soccer ace, calling after him. Sicheng hated how she said it with an extra loud voice so that Yuta could hear it, especially when he saw Yuta’s face fall for a split second.

“Dongho, can you take me home? My boyfriend apparently has plans already.”

The star player of the team just smirked. “Of course pretty-girl. I can’t believe he would give up a night with such a lovely girlfriend.” Seulgi lit up at the words and looked over her shoulder to Yuta and Sicheng with narrowed eyes. Then she turned back to Dongho.

“Oh you’re such a flirt.” And she hooked her arm through his. In silence, but with a frown on their faces, Sicheng and Yuta watched them walk away.  When the Chinese boy looked at Yuta, his face had turned into a sad smile and the hands around the straps of his backpack were white from gripping it too tightly.

“Sorry.”

Sicheng felt bad. Because of him Yuta felt sad and he didn’t like it. Yuta deserved someone better, someone not _her._

“It’s okay, not your fault,” he said back and he shot him a smile. “Let’s go grab some dinner.”

Sicheng nodded and jumped off the fence. This was basically how it always went whenever they hung out together. Seulgi would be offended and belittle him and Yuta would just let it fall all over him and feel bad in return. It wasn’t fair. Yuta did so much for her. He bought her presents, spent every bit of free time with her, picked her up with his car whenever she needed to go somewhere, but in the end, all she did was be ungrateful and mean to the Japanese boy. At least that was what Sicheng noticed. Yuta would always brush it off. He genuinely thought that he should work harder to improve their relationship even when she flirted with other guys. He didn’t see why Yuta could fall for her except for her looks and body.

And that was the strange thing. Yuta was intelligent and didn’t seem like the type to go for only looks. So he reasoned that there had to be something about Seulgi that he didn't know, something that had pulled his crush in. Outside his infuriation with Seulgi, Sicheng liked Yuta's personality a lot. He liked his dedication, his undying trust in people and just his bubbly and sometimes sassy character as a whole.   

He couldn’t help but think how it would be different if _they_ were together. He didn’t think of himself as perfect. No far from, but at least he would treat Yuta the way he deserved to be treated. And he knew Yuta would treat him the same. He had a feeling that Seulgi was just with Yuta because of his success, good looks and popularity. With the way she acted towards him, Sicheng didn’t really think she cared about him. Not as much as he did.

“Do you- do you think she’s cheating on me?” Yuta suddenly asked. He didn’t like the look of insecurity that had fallen over Yuta’s face. It was so strange because normally Yuta would be the eptitome of confidence. ‘She might be’ crossed Sicheng's mind for a moment, but didn’t say it out loud.

Instead he shook his head. “No hyung, I don’t think so.” Yuta ruffled his hair in response and Sicheng let the feeling wash over him. It felt nice. Everything Yuta did felt nice. 

Eventually they took place in a little Italian restaurant that sold cheap, but good quality pasta and pizza. It had become quite the habit for them and Sicheng always looked forward to nights like this a lot.

“So how was your day Winwin?” Yuta asked him after he took a sip from his cola.

“It was great, I bought fish today,” Sicheng said excitingly. Earlier this day he had gone to the pet store to buy three goldfish. Sometimes he just felt lonely and since fish where the only animals that were allowed in their apartment complex, he decided to get some new ‘friends’.

Yuta laughed, a sound that Sicheng had always found nice even when his crush on the other hadn't been as developped as now. “That’s cool. What kind?” Sicheng had to think for a while. He had no idea how they were called in Korean.

“ _Goldfish…”_   He said in Mandarin. Then he switched back to Korean. “Uhh… They are orange and very small.”

“Oh! Goldfish,” Yuta said and he nodded. Sicheng quickly fished out a notebook and pen from his bag and Yuta repeated it slowly so that he could write it down, correcting him in a kind manner when he used the wrong hangul characters. His notebook was something very dear to him. Yuta had bought it for him to write down Korean words he didn’t know. And Sicheng was happy that he had to use it less and less these days since his Korean was improving in a rapid pace.

“So what are their names?”

“Nai, Yogi and Gareki," He told him and Yuta’s eyes lit up when he heard the names. “Yay. You finally watched the anime I recommended!” Sicheng nodded happily and their conversation stayed on the topic of anime and series for a while longer.

They quickly finished their food and left the restaurant. When Sicheng checked the time, he noticed that is was nearing ten pm. Time really flies when you’re having fun. Since they lived across from each other, they walked home together quite often. At the moment, the streets were calm and Sicheng was thankful for that. He looked up and watched the stars twinkle above them. He couldn't help but find them very pretty.

“Hey Sicheng,” Yuta started and when Sicheng looked at his friend, there was a serious look in them. “If someone bullies you, you would tell me right?”

Sicheng immediately remembered the first time they met. Back then, Yuta had stuck up for him against a few people calling him names openly. Even though Yuta hadn’t known him at that moment, he had still decided to help him. The name calling hadn’t really stopped, but it had lessened considerably and at least no one dared to do it when Yuta was near. He wasn’t really bullied. It was more ignoring than anything else, something that actually hurt even more.

He shook his head at Yuta. “No everything is okay. I’m just a bit lonely sometimes. But if someone bullies, I will tell you,” he answered truthfully.

Yuta patted his back. “Whenever you feel lonely just send me a message okay.”

“Okay hyung, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me for that, _baka_.” And with that they fell into a comfortable silence again while walking to their apartments. They soon arrived at Sicheng’s building and came to a halt. The Chinese boy didn't open the door just yet. Instead he turned towards Yuta. He really appreciated Yuta spending time with him despite his busy schedule and social life.

“I really enjoyed today, thank you,” he said with a small smile.

Yuta blinked at him and sent him a smile in return. He scraped the pavement with his foot a few times. “Glad you enjoyed it, I did as well. We should hang out more often.” Sicheng blushed at his friend’s words and he really hoped Yuta couldn’t see it. He hummed in agreement.

They were facing each other, with little space in between, and when suddenly their eyes locked, neither of them moved or said anything. It was dark, except for the lamppost shining its bright yellow light a few meters away from them. Sicheng wanted to avert his gaze, but he found himself unable to do so. Not when Yuta looked at him like _that_. It was Yuta who eventually broke their little 'moment' and scraped his throat almost awkwardly.

“Well then, see you soon Winwinnie. Good night.” With those words he turned around and walked to this own apartment complex, situated on the backside of Sicheng’s.

The latter quickly entered the complex and he almost ran up the stairs. When he was finally inside his room he slapped his cheeks a few times softly. He shouldn’t imagine things that weren’t there. Yuta had a girlfriend. _He,_ in contrast, was unpopular and on top of that two years younger. He should definitely get the idea out of his head. The originally Japanese boy was probably totally not interested in dating someone younger than him anyway. And he was straight on top of that. Right?

Maybe when Yuta finally finished his study, Sicheng would tell him how he felt. Since they would probably lose contact anyway, he could just get it off his chest that way and wouldn’t be too terribly hurt by Yuta’s rejection. Yuta would forget about him soon and maybe _he_ could move on after that.

Sicheng dumped his bag next to the door and moved towards the fishbowl on his small cupboard. He sprinkled some fish food in the bowl and watched happily, his head leaning on his arms, as the fish swam up to conquer their share of food.

“ _You’re so cute,”_ he hummed in Mandarin.

Suddenly his attention shifted from his new goldfish to his phone, when the device vibrated in his pocket. After taking it out and unlocking it, Sicheng looked at the screen.

It was Yuta.

 **Yuta-hyung:** _I'm at t_ _he window. And you better write something back this time!_

Sicheng’s heart beat a little faster at the message and he held the phone against his chest. Yuta didn’t even know how he made him feel.

They always exchanged written messages through their windows. Since they were neighbors from across the street and his window was practically facing Yuta's, they could see each other just well enough to make out the letters. It had become a habit of theirs to communicate that way and they wrote each other on a daily base about their worries and plans for the day. They had each other’s phone number as well, but what was the fun in that?

When Sicheng walked to his window and looked outside, he saw Yuta looking right at him, behind his own window. Even from afar he could see his smile. Yuta made a gesture that told him to wait and he disappeared for a moment. When he came back he held up a piece of paper with something written on it.

‘Sleep well’

Sicheng was glad that Yuta couldn’t see him blush. It was such a cute message and he quickly retreated to write something back. It ended up being ‘Good night Yuta’, but after debating for a few seconds he wrote an additional little message in Mandarin in the upper right corner. ‘ _I like you.’_

Sicheng knew it was way too small to spot from such a distance, but that was on purpose of course. He felt like an eight grader for actually doing it, but it gave him a little thrill as well. When he showed it to Yuta, the latter smiled again and put his thumbs up. Then he waved and walked away from the window. Sicheng waved back, but kept standing by the glass a little longer to admire the dark night sky.

After another ten minutes he decided that he could use some sleep as well and he closed the grey curtains. After that he let himself fall back on his bed with spread arms, wondering when he would see Yuta again.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this concept. I do hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear what you guys thought about it:)  
> btw sorry for making Seulgi not so likable, I love her and Red Velvet lots, okay! I just thought she suited the most with Yuta^^"


	2. She Wears High Heels, I Wear Sneakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I almost wrote it one go and I really enjoyed writing it. It might all go a little fast, but I hope it's not too bad.  
> enjoy the chapter!^^

Sicheng looked out of his window peacefully. It was early in the afternoon on a Tuesday and the sun was shining brightly. He already followed one lecture that morning and was free for the rest of the day. He smiled as he saw some birds play with each other, but when he looked at the window opposite of his, his smile faltered a little. Yuta was pacing around in his room with an unhappy expression on his face. He was on the phone and Sicheng was sure he was talking with his girlfriend.

Yuta had told him they had a fight yesterday and now Yuta was probably apologizing and finding a way to make things up with her. Yuta had told him he absolutely _didn’t_ want to go to the dance, because he had enough on his mind already with his upcoming exams and his soccer games. However, Seulgi could be very convincing if she wanted to and Sicheng was sure Yuta would give in to her eventually and go anyway.

Sicheng watched how Yuta took the phone from his ear and threw it on his bed. Then his heart jumped when Yuta looked out of the window and found Sicheng’s eyes. He waved awkwardly and Sicheng waved back although he felt like he had just invaded Yuta’s privacy.

Then Yuta disappeared and Sicheng let out a breath of relief. It wasn’t for long, because Yuta quickly returned with a piece paper. He held it in front of the glass and Sicheng read the message carefully.

‘Will you come to the dance with me?’ then Yuta flung away the paper to reveal another message.

‘I’m only going if you go.’

Sicheng blinked.

And blinked again.

Then he felt his face heat up and he quickly turned away from the window. Did he read it right? Was Yuta asking him to come to the dance with him?

But then he realized, quite dumbly, that Yuta was probably going to go with his girlfriend. Yuta wasn’t stupid either and he knew that Seulgi would leave him alone anyway. Still. Sicheng felt incredibly flattered and wrote a message back. He hesitated for a moment for showing it, because he absolutely hated parties. It never ended well for him and he always felt awkward. But if Yuta wanted him there, who was he to refuse?

‘OK!’ 

And Yuta smiled his beautiful smile at him and threw his hands in the air in a cheering gesture. Sicheng couldn’t help but laugh at his crush’s crazy antics.

 

* * *

 

“I’m really glad you’re going as well, Winwinnie,” Yuta said to him with a smile.

Both of them were sitting on a bench in front of Sicheng’s apartment complex. The Chinese boy sat there quite often, either studying Korean or reading a book in Mandarin. Yuta had joined him when he saw him sitting alone and decided to start a conversation.

Sicheng knew he shouldn’t feel nervous next to Yuta, but the latter’s presence alone was always enough of a reason for his heart to beat a little faster. He was clothed casually this time, but Sicheng liked Yuta like that the best. With his smile and his worn-out jeans he could conquer thousands of hearts if he wanted to.

“Aren’t you going with your girlfriend?” Sicheng asked back curiously.

Yuta scratched his neck nervously. “Well… Yes I guess, but she always likes to party with her friends. So without a real friend I’ll feel a bit lonely at times.” Sicheng almost wanted to ask him why that was the case, since everyone adored Yuta, but he decided not to.

“Okay, I’m glad I can go with you, hyung.”

Yuta elbowed him. “You liar, you hate parties.” Then the Japanese boy ruffled his own hair and let out a groan. “I’m such a loser for practically forcing you to go with me, while you actually don’t want to.” It made Sicheng kind of happy to know Yuta worried about that. 

“So you two… Uh… Made up then?”

A frown appeared on Yuta’s handsome face. “Kind of, yes. She said she’d forgive me if I go with her, trying on dresses for the dance. She’ll pick me up in a few minutes.”`

“But you didn’t do anything wrong,” Sicheng said a little irretably.

“Heh, I’m probably too stubborn. Sometimes I need to sacrifice a little more if I want to keep this relationship going.”

 _You’re already sacrificing too much,_ was what Sicheng thought. But Yuta wouldn’t understand that. He still thinks that _he_ is lacking, while it’s her who makes things worse between them.

Sicheng had to admit that he was really nervous for the upcoming dance. It was a pretty formal occasion in terms of dress-code and he had no idea where he could get a suit or how he even was supposed to go to the location. Should he ask someone to go with him? But on the other side, he didn’t want to give Yuta the image that he was dating someone or was interested in someone else.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when an expensive silver car with a sunroof stopped right in front of them. The music inside the car was loud (and absolutely not his taste, nor Yuta’s) and when Sicheng looked at the person behind the wheel he saw that it was Seulgi, wearing a pretty summer outfit and some Gucci sunglasses.

“Ah, I need to go,” Yuta said to him with an apologetic smile when Seulgi made a gesture for him to get into the car. She lowered down the volume and pushed the sunglasses on her head. Sicheng may be pretty gay and dislike her, but she sure was beautiful. The way she presented herself was full of confidence and it made a lot of people swoon over her.

“I don’t have all day, Yuyu,” She said impatiently and she didn’t even look at Sicheng. It was like he didn’t even exist for her.

“If I don’t see you before the dance anymore, I’ll meet you there,” Yuta quickly added and there was a cute sparkle in his eyes. Sicheng blinked at him and nodded with a smile of his own. “See you Yuta-hyung.”

Yuta stepped into the car and he could hear Seulgi say, “What are you even wearing? You know we’re going to exclusive shops right?” Then she looked over Yuta’s shoulder and her eyes found Sicheng’s for a moment. Without taking her eyes away from his, she added,

“But I’m _really_ glad to see you.” And then she pulled on Yuta’s collar and kissed him. Sicheng felt his face convert into what he guessed would be an ugly frown and he was sure he was getting red from frustration. It wasn’t fair. She was definitely doing it on purpose. It was like she knew he had a crush on Yuta. But said crush kissed her back and Sicheng felt like throwing up.

When she finally let go of Yuta, she pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes again and put her foot on the gas pedal without saying another word. The car drove away and the last thing Sicheng saw as they turned the corner were her smug smile and Yuta’s uncomfortable position.

 

* * *

 

Friday came way too soon.

And that meant; the day of the dance.

Sicheng had decided to ask his cousin Kun if he still had a suit and to his luck he had. Apparently he was extra lucky, because the tailor-made suit was too big for Kun, because his mother had trusted her boy to grow a few extra centimeters and had passed on the wrong measurements to the tailor. The suit was black with a white button-up shirt and Kun even had a red bowtie that went along with it perfectly. The only thing he didn’t have were fancy shoes, but he still had some expensive sneakers he had never really worn before. So overall, Sicheng was pretty happy with it.

His cousin attended the same university as him and he was even able to deliver the suit to him personally. They hung out for a day and Sicheng was glad that he had called. It was nice having a friend slash family member to do fun things with. Kun had told him to call again, so that they could hang out more, which made the stress for the party totally worth it.

Sicheng had thought about just walking to the venue, but that idea was quickly casted away by none other than Lee Taeyong, a hyung from the dance school Sicheng went to. They sometimes talked to each other and when Sicheng mentioned going to the dance alone, Taeyong had immediately asked him to go with _him_ instead.

It made the Chinese boy feel a bit uncomfortable, afraid that he had just robbed the Korean boy of a fun time with his friends, but Taeyong had reassured him that he didn’t mind. Sicheng really admired Taeyong for his caring personality. He was a perfect hyung and a reliable person overall. It was funny how he was the epitome of a ‘tsundere’ guy, tough from the outside, soft and even cute on the inside.

So not only did he have a perfectly fitting suit. He also had a handsome and friendly ‘date’. Sadly he hadn’t seen Yuta anymore since that time they talked on the bench, but he would see him at the dance anyway. All in all, everything seemed to go perfectly fine. What could go wrong?

 

* * *

 

_Oh my god this is so wrong._

It was all that Sicheng could think when he walked through the doors of the location where the dance was being held. There were a lot of people. But a lot.

Everyone was dressed nicely in either a suit or a dress. All the girls had obviously done their best to give people the best look they were able to give and Sicheng loved watching all the different hairstyles and jewelry they wore. It was pretty impressive and Sicheng couldn’t help but feel out of place.

“Don’t worry, you look just fine,” Taeyong whispered to him while holding a hand against his back. Sicheng was really glad he was here with the older boy. If he had come alone, he didn’t know if he had made it inside in the first place.

Sicheng fumbled with his sleeves, not used to having so many layers of clothing on him. He shot a sideways glance at Taeyong. He was wearing a navy blue suit with, just as himself, a white dress shirt underneath. Instead of a bow, he wore a red tie. He looked good, but he probably knew that himself. He was a little jealous of the confidence with which Taeyong walked. People stared at him from different sides.

After greeting a few of Taeyong’s friends, they walked to the main hall together. It was the place where all the dancing was going on and the music was already louder than Sicheng liked. It was darker than in the entrance hall and different sets of lights were randomly shining through the room. It was a real party.

Sicheng gulped. There was no turning back now.

It didn’t help that everyone kept staring at them. He knew that they were looking at Taeyong, but even Sicheng thought it was quite rude to stare so much.

“You’re really handsome hyung, everyone’s staring.” Sicheng couldn't help but say to Taeyong. The latter just laughed.

“I think they’re looking at you, Sicheng.”

The Chinese boy looked at his friend with unbelief and surprise. No way that was the case. Then he looked around again and to his horror and (somewhat pleasant) surprise, people were indeed watching him. Not with confusion or mock in their eyes, but with genuine interest and approving looks. One of the girls that passed him shot him some thumbs up and he blushed at all the attention. Taeyong saw it and grabbed two glasses of champagne from one of the tables and gave one to Sicheng.

“Drink up. It helps against the tension.”

Sicheng nodded. He didn’t really like alcohol, but right now he could definitely use some. Taeyong smiled at him and he quickly took a gulp from the liquid. It was quite a nice burn.

“Why did you actually want to go to the party? And alone on top of that?” Taeyong yelled in his ear over the music.

“I was supposed to meet with Yuta-hyung,” he said back. It apparently surprised Taeyong.

“You know Yuta?” and when Sicheng gave him a confused look, he elaborated, “We have the same major. I’ve known him for quite some time.”

“Oh!” Sicheng exclaimed. He didn’t know that. 

“Winwin is that you?” Suddenly came from behind them and, when the Chinese boy turned around, he was met with Yuta, in all his beauty, standing there alone. He was staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open. He blinked a few times and Sicheng couldn’t help but feel _amazing_ when Yuta’s eyes raked over his body.

What Yuta probably didn’t know was that _his_ presentation took Sicheng’s breath away. Just like him, Yuta was wearing a black suit, but he wasn’t wearing a tie or bow. Instead, the top of his black dress shirt was unbuttoned, exposing a bit of his chest. Around his neck was a silver necklace and his hair had this wet look that made him look sexier than Sicheng had ever seen him.

“You look so handsome, Sicheng,” Yuta eventually said and he smiled his dazzling smile at him. Then he reached out with his hand and he pulled on the sides of his bowtie. “You’re even wearing a bowtie, I’m speechless.”

Sicheng felt himself blush. “You look great as well Yuta-hyung.” And it was probably just the light, because he could swear Yuta blushed at his words. And that couldn't be possible, right?

“Thank you, Winwinnie.”

Taeyong scraped his throat and smiled at Yuta. “Hey there.” And Yuta only now seemed to notice the other boy next to Sicheng. “Oh my god, TY!” and he clasped the other boy’s hand and they bumped their shoulder together that way. Yuta’s eyes shot from Taeyong to Sicheng and back. “So, you two went together? I didn’t even know you knew each other...” But while he was saying it, he had a look in his eyes that Sicheng couldn't really place. It almost looked... annoyed?

“Yeah well, I couldn’t let this gorgeous boy go alone, now could I?” Taeyong said with a challenging look in his eyes while patting Sicheng on the shoulder and Yuta visibly tensed. Then Taeyong looked around. “Aren’t you here with Seulgi?”

“She’s over there,” Yuta said and he pointed to the dance floor. Sicheng immediately saw her and she was looking gorgeous in a gold colored dress. She was dancing on her high heels with some girls and boys that he didn’t recognize. Why she wasn’t with Yuta could only be his guess.

“Oh okay. Well, I’m going to get us all something to drink,” Taeyong said, but before he left he leaned down to whisper something in Yuta’s ear. There was no possibility of Sicheng hearing it and he felt a little left out. He watched how Yuta’s face went from a frown to a sadder expression and Sicheng wished to know what Taeyong was saying to him.

After Taeyong left, Yuta leaned a bit closer to him. “I’m really glad you came. But I should’ve taken you here myself. Sorry.”

“It’s okay hyung, Taeyong-hyung is really nice,” he said with a small smile.

Yuta looked to the side. “Yeah he sure is,” he said back absentmindedly.

They fell into a silence that was quite awkward. When Taeyong came back with the drinks, Yuta quickly grabbed on of the glasses and emptied it in one go. That couldn’t be healthy and Sicheng saw Taeyong giving Yuta a concerned and disapproving look.

Suddenly they were all interrupted when Seulgi appeared next to Yuta. “Hey Yuyu, come dancing with me.” Yuta looked at them and then to his girlfriend. He smiled at her. “Sure baby.”

“Hey Seulgi,” Taeyong said in a greeting and the girl looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“Taeyong,” she said rather viciously. Then she pulled on Yuta’s arm. “Let’s go _now_. I’m not in the mood to talk to people I don’t like.”

“They’re my friends.”

“And I told you many times before, that you could find some new ones. Preferably who aren’t mean to your girlfriend.” And she looked at Taeyong disapprovingly.

“You never change huh?” Taeyong said and she sent him a fake smile.

“Come on babe, we’re done here.” And without another word, but an apologetic look from Yuta, the both of them left, leaving Sicheng with an insecure feeling. He didn’t understand what was happening exactly.

“Did you and Seulgi have a fight?” he asked Taeyong curiously.

“Hmm you could say that. I might have told her once that she treated him like crap.” And the Korean boy nodded his head to Yuta. “I told him so many times that he’s only lying to himself by dating her. But guess what, and you probably know that yourself... He never listens when it concerns _her_.” Sicheng had trouble understanding every single word, but he nodded. The things he _could_ understand were true after all.

“You know Yuta-hyung really well.”

Taeyong smirked. “Well, that tends to happen when you share a bed with someone.”

Sicheng almost choked on his cocktail when Taeyong said the words and it made the latter laugh out loud. Yuta and Taeyong? Together? But Yuta was straight right? He looked at Yuta on the dance floor who had his hands on Seulgi’s waist. He almost didn’t believe it.

“Share a bed?” maybe he had heard it wrong, maybe they were roommates before. But Taeyong seemed to read his mind and added.

“We fucked, Sicheng. And believe me, Yuta is _not_ straight. He might seem all manly and stuff, but he can come undone with the littlest touch.” And Sicheng blushed harder than he ever did before. _Certain_ images went through his mind and Taeyong laughed again.

“I know you have a crush on him.” And he sipped from his drink looking at the dance floor. “And I don’t blame you. But I’ll warn you, I’m not sure Yuta is willing to give in to his true feelings. Ever since he joined the soccer team he distanced himself from me and our group of friends.” He sighed. “He has a complicated character that’s for sure."

Sicheng didn’t know what he was hearing. So Yuta liked boys after all. He couldn’t help but feel a little excited at the fact, even if the other had a girlfriend. He looked at Taeyong curiously. He and Yuta would’ve been a really pretty couple. He admitted he felt a little jealous of the older boy. He probably knew Yuta way better than he did. Bitterly he realized that he practically knew nothing about Yuta on a personal level. Even Seulgi probably knew him better than he did.

The conversation about Yuta ended there and he and Taeyong talked some more about dancing and their majors. Taeyong was really nice company and he enjoyed talking with him a lot. He totally forgot about Yuta and Seulgi and was having a great time. Taeyong passed him another drink and Sicheng took it with enthusiasm. The older laughed.

“Normally I wouldn’t encourage drinking, but I think you could use it.”

It was past midnight already when Sicheng went to the bathroom. He felt a bit dizzy from the alcohol, but he felt good. Better than ever, actually. Especially when people still looked at him approvingly. He felt like he was on top of the world and for the moment, even if it was just for this night, his confidence returned.

After quickly taking a piss, he washed his hands and walked back into the main hall. The sudden darkness and warmth of the dancing mass of people hit him full force and he wobbled momentarily. When he wanted to return to Taeyong again, he accidentally stumbled into someone. The person turned around and Sicheng was surprised that it turned out to be Yuta. Their eyes met, but the Japanese boy quickly averted his gaze again and emptied the shot of tequila in his hand in one go.

Sicheng looked at Yuta and saw his slumped shoulders and tearful eyes. Sicheng quickly grabbed his wrist when the other wanted to walk away. He may be tipsy, but he was still concerned about his crush.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

Yuta laughed bitterly. “No, no I’m not.” He was obviously just as tipsy, if not more. Yuta balled his fist. “She and Dongho kissed.” He looked back at the dance floor, “Correction, are still kissing. God, I think I need to throw up.”

Sicheng felt a sudden surge of anger go through him. Yuta was sad and _she_ was the reason. It was rudiculously unfair. After everything Yuta had done for her, after she caused him to be so insecure about himself. How dare she?

“I’m going to tell her to stop,” Sicheng said in a serious tone and Yuta looked at him with a surprised expression. Then he shook his head and sent the Chinese boy a gentle smile.

“You sure are something else.” Then he leaned a bit closer. “Just dance with me, okay? Make me forget for a moment.” The sadness in his voice was still obvious. This time though, Yuta grabbed _his_ wrist and pulled him towards the dance floor, as far away from where Seulgi was. Sicheng just let himself be pulled along. He quickly shot a look at the place where Taeyong was standing, but didn’t see him. He was probably talking with his friends.

Yuta let go of his wrist and suddenly pressed a little cup in his hand. “Drink up.”

Where did he even get that from? But Sicheng couldn’t seem to care as he mirrored Yuta’s action and drank it in one gulp. Afterwards, he coughed when the strong taste of alcohol burned his throat. Yuta laughed at him. The sound was beautiful and the Chinese boy couldn’t tear his eyes away from him.

“It’s quite strong right?”

“Yeah,” he just said. It was like his Korean got worse with every drink he had. But it was okay as long he understood everything Yuta said to him. That was the only thing that really mattered.

After a few minutes of dancing the alcohol kicked in and everything started to go slower. Sicheng still felt on top of the world. The sound of the music became a bit muffled to his ears, but he didn’t mind. Yuta was looking at him, only him, and it was what he had always dreamt of. He kept smiling and was it just him or were they dancing closer to each other than earlier?

“I hope you realize how good you look tonight,” Yuta said to him. “You should wear stuff like that more.” And he giggled.

Nakamoto Yuta just giggled and Sicheng didn’t know what to do. Yuta looked so carefree when he was drunk. It was a new side of him, a side he really liked.

Suddenly Yuta turned his back to him and Sicheng was confused for a moment. Then the Japanese boy took a step backwards and his back hit Sicheng’s chest. The latter couldn’t even process what was happening when he felt two hands grab his own hands from behind him. Sicheng looked over his shoulder to see Taeyong smile at him. Then the Korean boy laid Sicheng’s hands on Yuta’s waist.

“Now’s your chance, loverboy,” Taeyong whispered to him and he quickly walked away after winking at him. Yuta hadn't even noticed a thing. Sicheng felt a fluttery feeling spreading through his body when he felt the skin under his touch jump. They moved on the music together and every rational thought disappeared from Sicheng’s mind.

After two songs dancing like that, Yuta turned around again to face him. He grabbed another cup from one of the trays that passed them and drank it quickly. Sicheng took one as well. He didn’t know if it was a good idea to drink more, but for once it wouldn’t be so bad.

Yuta looked around before pulling Sicheng closer by the loops of his pants, keeping his hands on his waist after doing so. They were almost chest to chest and they kept dancing like that for another song. Yuta didn't stop shooting him challenging looks and although Sicheng liked it a lot, he was at a loss of what to do. In the end he decided to just shyly lay his hands on Yuta's shoulders

Sicheng started to feel a bit nauseous after a while, probably because of the amount of people and lack of fresh air.

“I… Uh... Want to go over there for a bit,” he said with a heavy accent and then he started walking out of the mass of people. Yuta followed him with a hand against his lower back. Only When they arrived at a less crowdy place, Sicheng felt like he could finally breathe again.

“You okay, Winwinnie?” Yuta asked him while leaning his head on his shoulder. Sicheng nodded and sniffed. Besides the alcohol he could smell Yuta’s cologne strongly and It drove him crazy. Was Yuta doing it on purpose? He had never felt quite like this before and It was like both his body and mind weren't in his full control anymore.

So, in a bold move, Sicheng turned around so that he was standing right in front of Yuta. His hands went to the other's hips and he pushed him backwards so that Yuta’s back hit the wall softly. He wanted him so bad. It had been on his mind the whole night. While looking at him, dancing with him. Yuta had obviously flirted a little with him as well. Right now, Yuta was the only thing he could think about. The rest of the room seemed to disappear. There was only Yuta in front of him.

Yuta stared at him in shock, but he smirked at him despite that. It made Sicheng only draw closer to him. Their noses almost touched as he had his crush literally pinned against the wall. If he leaned in a little more their lips would touch.

Yeah Sicheng wanted that.

Just before their lips could meet he felt a hand on his chest holding him back. “W- wait Winwinnie, we can’t-“

Sicheng breathed out in annoyance, not fully registering the words. But unconsciously he moved his head to Yuta’s neck and breathed out again, making the older boy shiver. He pressed his hands into his hips a little harder and he heard Yuta gasp.

“S- Sicheng I can’t- I can’t cheat on her.” This time Sicheng _did_ hear the words and he pulled back fully. Yuta was looking at him with a longing look that spoke against his words. Again Sicheng didn’t understand.

“She cheated on you.”

“I know, I know,“ Yuta said desperately, “but I’m... Not gonna be that person.”

Even when Yuta was drunk he was too nice for his own good. Sicheng let go of Yuta and stepped back. He turned around to look at the cheating couple. Not much later he felt two arms wrap around his waist from the back.

“Sorry baby.” And Sicheng’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname. Was Yuta saying things he would forget the moment he woke up tomorrow? Sicheng was afraid that it was the case. Would he forget it himself? His mind went blank for a moment, a wave of nausea going through his body.

“ _I like you,"_  he said in Mandarin and Yuta breathed out a laugh on his neck. “Don’t go talking in Mandarin now, but I li-”

But Yuta was interrupted when Taeyong suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He shot Yuta a knowing look, before taking Sicheng’s hand and gently pulling him from Yuta’s embrace. Sicheng barely registered anything at this moment, feeling really dizzy all of a sudden.

“Let’s get you home, okay?” Taeyong said and Sicheng nodded tiredly. Yuta just looked at Taeyong.

The latter softly kissed the Japanese boy on the cheek. “See you later Yukkuri. Take a cab and get home safely, kay? There’s no way you’re going back with her.” Yuta nodded.

“Y-yeah that’s a good idea,” he answered sheepishly while dragging a hand over his face.

“Bye Yuta,” Sicheng said while being practically dragged away by Taeyong and he waved. It was the last thing he processed of the night before waking up the next morning with a splitting headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG okay I'll probably say it every chapter, but I'm sooooo sorry for making Seulgi so unlikable. I adore her okay!!!;-; ❤  
> Also I'm sorry if it's quite OOC and confusing, but yeah...  
> the amount of chapters will probably be 4, but I'm not sure. It depends a lot on what happens in the next chapter. I'm writing this as I go, so I don't really know what's going to happen either haha.  
> Please let me know what you thought about the chapter in a comment, I'm really curious!


	3. I Haven't Seen Your Smile, Since She Brought You Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, but the third chapter is finally here! I made it a bit longer to compensate for the long wait^-^ I literally had to completely rewrite this chapter a few times, but eventually this came out and I’m quite happy with the turn the story took. (although the writing style is a bit all over the place)  
> It’s almost 7000 words, so I really hope you’ll enjoy it!
> 
> (The YuWin interactions in NCT life in Osaka got me dying. Winko-chan, Yuta-chan… STAPHHHH;-;-;)

He would never drink again in his life.

That was Sicheng’s final verdict as he was sitting on his bed with a glass of water in his hands. His head hurt a lot and their was a nauseous feeling in his stomach. He had also thought that when you were drunk you would sleep really well and deep. Lies. All lies. He’d been up all night, constantly sitting up and lying down again while waves of nausea went through his body.

He couldn’t remember everything what happened last night _exactly_ , but enough for a blush to spread to his cheeks. He and Yuta had been so close, it almost felt unreal. And even though his head hurt, he didn’t regret a thing. He had had a great night.

He quickly reached out to his nightstand to take one of the painkillers that were carefully placed there. The pills and the glass of water had been there already when he woke up and he had been surprised when he had seen the yellow note lying next to it.

‘ _I hope you had a fun night_  
_I thought you could use these_  
 _x Taeyong_ ’

Sicheng was eternally thankful to his hyung and the note gave him a pleasant feeling inside. He reminded himself to thank him in person. But later. When he felt better.

He carefully stood up from his bed and walked to where his fish were swimming animatedly in their bowl. He quickly put some flakes in the water, not wanting them to starve because _he_ was hungover, and turned to the window to open his curtains. Immediately the bright sunlight hit his eyes. It resulted in a feeling of needles being stabbed into his brains.

He quickly closed the curtains again. _Wrong move, Sicheng, wrong move._

Apparently he still had a lot to learn. It wasn’t that he hadn't been to a party before and neither was it his first time drinking, but he had never consumed as much as yesterday night. This was the first time he had experienced a hangover. He knew for sure that he didn’t wish to have one again.

A few hours later, in which Sicheng had managed to take a nap, he felt a bit better and tried to open his curtains again, smiling when the sun warmed his face and didn’t cause the pain in his head as it had done before. Relaxingly he put his chin in his hands, leaning on the window-sill with his elbows as he looked outside. He wondered if he would see Yuta since it was Saturday and the Japanese boy was usually free on those days, lazing around all day.

What Sicheng didn’t expect was to see Yuta _and_ Seulgi, facing each other, practically in front of the window. The girl was obviously mad at him, pricking her finger in his chest. Yuta did nothing and just looked down.

Sicheng gasped when Seulgi suddenly slapped Yuta right in the face. He couldn’t see Yuta’s expression but he knew the other was shocked.

Then Seulgi looked out of the window and locked eyes with Sicheng, who had no idea what to do. Hiding was no option since he was already caught watching them. The girl stomped to the window and closed the curtains angrily, but not before giving him a view of her middle finger.

Sicheng blinked a few times before sitting down on his bed, not quite believing what just happened. His good mood was ruined and there was an unexplainable constricted feeling in his chest. Suddenly he felt a little nervous as well. Because what if she knew what happened last night? He and Yuta had practically kissed and definitely would have if Yuta hadn’t stopped him.

But what he didn't understand was why she was angry at Yuta while she herself had been cheating on him. It made Siching frustrated and angry and he brought his fist down on his mattress. He didn't get agitated often, but this situation was ridiculous and he hoped Yuta would break up with her soon. How could he not?

 

* * *

 

But he didn’t break up with her.

The worst part was that he acted like nothing had happened between them.

It hurt, knowing that Yuta apparently didn’t feel the same for him. Sicheng had honestly thought that there was something growing between them. He was almost sure of it after what happened at the dance. But Yuta never spoke of it again and he himself was too nervous to bring up the subject as well.

Sicheng had to admit he was also a little angry at his crush. Yuta was the one that started flirting with him at the dance, he had initiated the contact, giving him these compliments normal friends wouldn’t just give. In all honesty, Sicheng felt a bit betrayed. He knew he wasn’t perfect, wasn’t as handsome and was a little weird, but he didn’t think it was fair that Yuta chose to be with Seulgi after all she had done.

The following days he found it hard to talk normally with Yuta. Their conversations felt more awkward and were shorter than ever and he knew Yuta had noticed as well. However, he never commented on it.

Finally after five days, when they were walking to their apartments together after Yuta had insisted on picking him up after his lecture, Yuta surprised him with a question.

“Is everything okay, Winko?” _Winko…_  It was a new nickname Yuta started to use. It was a pretty weird one, but somehow it sounded cute because of the way Yuta said it. With a slight Japanese accent. Sometimes he even added the suffix -chan behind it.

“Yeah…” Sicheng answered dismissively. He _was_ okay, or at least that was what he tried to tell himself. He couldn't help but still feel a little upset. You don't get over your crush just like that. It was a long and tiring, not to mention painful, process.

“I’m sorry…” Yuta said and Sicheng looked at his friend in mild surprise. Their eyes met and Yuta gave him an apologetic smile. “I know we need to talk about… You know... What happened.” And the Japanese boy let out a heavy sigh. “I just have no idea what to say.”

Sicheng swallowed “It’s okay,” he replied softly.

But Yuta shook his head, a frustrated look in his eyes. “It’s not.” Sicheng didn't really know why, but, as on instinct, he reached for Yuta’s hand and squeezed it. Yuta jumped at the touch and Sicheng quickly let go again, his face flushing in embarrassment.

To his surprise it had given Yuta enough courage to say his next words.

“I really enjoyed last Friday.” It was said rather softly, but Sicheng could hear it clearly. The sudden confession made him feel warm inside and he couldn’t help but let out an excited, but surprised “Really?”

“I did…” and Yuta scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “And in case you were wondering, I _do_ remember everything.” Sicheng honestly didn’t get where Yuta was going with this, but it made his excitement grow. He tried to calm himself down and not to read into things too deeply. “I never really said it before," the other continued while looking straight in his eyes, "but thank you for the great night, Sicheng, I was really glad you were there.”

It was probably everything he could get out of Yuta about the night of the dance for this moment, but Sicheng felt more relieved than ever. In some ways Yuta was like an open book for Sicheng, but about his feelings Sicheng could only guess. The Japanese boy was always vague when talking about them. Right now, Sicheng couldn't help but wonder if Yuta still liked Seulgi... Or if there were any romantic feelings for _him_... He didn’t really dare to hope.

After Yuta’s words, Sicheng wanted nothing more than figure out the other's feelings. He knew it was going to be a challenge, but he was done with all this uncertainty.

  

* * *

 

“Oh god, You are way too forgiving Sicheng,” Taeyong huffed when he bowed down to reach the floor with his hands.

He and Taeyong were currently at the dance school. They were the only ones present, since the building was usually closed on Sundays. But since Taeyong had the key, they were able to sneak in anyway. The Korean boy had asked Sicheng to learn him some traditional Chinese dance he was trained in. He had said he wanted to broaden his dance horizon and learn as many styles as he could. He also said he loved to watch Sicheng dance, which made the Chinese boy feel proud and cheerful.

He and Taeyong had grown a lot closer after the dance and Sicheng was really thankful for that. It was nice to have another friend. And it wasn’t often you met someone as caring and reliable as Taeyong. When Sicheng had thanked him for taking him home last week, they had started texting a lot and in the days that it had been hard talking with Yuta, Taeyong had been there.

Taeyong went to stand next to Sicheng, facing the mirror, and the older tried to copy Sicheng’s moves as well as he could. Sicheng was surprised at how graceful the hip-hop dancer could move. On the other hand… He shouldn’t be surprised, Taeyong was a really talented dancer after all.

“Hyung, you need to spread your legs a little more,” Sicheng corrected his elder when he looked at his position. Taeyong groaned trying to push his legs to the limit, but he was definitely not used to it. He lifted his head up and looked at Sicheng with a smirk.

“Did you really just ask me to spread my legs for you?”

Sicheng spluttered a stuttering ‘no’ at that and Taeyong laughed at him. Sicheng couldn't help but smile. It was nice like this having fun and laughing together.

“Ah but really.. there’s no possibility of me doing a split,” Taeyong said while putting his hands on the floor and closing his legs. “Ugh much better.” Then he turned to Sicheng and wiped some sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie. “Can you?”

Sicheng thought about it for a moment. Then he nodded. “Yeah. “ and then he slowly started to spread his legs. He didn't stop until he was indeed touching the ground. Taeyong looked at him in awe, his mouth hanging open.

“Even looking at it hurts.”

“It’s really easy, hyung.”

Taeyong laughed and walked to Sicheng and playfully pushed his shoulder. The Chinese boy yelped and fell backwards with a groan, closing his legs when his back hit the floor. He panted and when his eyes met Taeyong's, they both started laughing.

They were suddenly interrupted when they heard a loud thud. Both of them immediately turned to the source of the sound and Sicheng was surprised to see Yuta standing there, arms open, his bag dropped to the floor and his face contorted in a frown. He looked tense to say the least.

What was he doing here?

Their eyes met and Yuta looked almost…

Angry?

“Hey Yuta, what are you doing here?” Taeyong asked his friend casually and stretched his hand out to Sicheng to pull him up once he had laid his hand in his. Taeyong held Sicheng’s hand a little longer than necessary and the Chinese boy knew he was just teasing.

“Am I interrupting something?” Yuta asked coldly and Sicheng immediately released Taeyong’s hand.

“No!” Sicheng quickly answered. Then he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “You’re not hyung.”

Yuta averted his gaze and sighed. He picked up his back and took out two bottles of water. “I thought you could use these…” He said embarrassedly. Taeyong chuckled and Yuta threw the bottle at him. The other caught it easily.

Then Yuta walked to Sicheng and handed him the bottle personally. Sicheng couldn’t help but smile and say a “Thank you.” When he took the bottle, their hands brushed, resulting in a warm, tingling sensation going from his fingertips to the rest of his body. He was still surprised Yuta was actually here. He had texted him this morning that he would go training with Taeyong. He felt really happy at his crush’s presence though.

An awkward silence followed. Yuta was still standing in same spot with an unreadable expression on his face, Taeyong was silently drinking his water and Sicheng was honestly at a loss of what to do or say.

“Yu,” Taeyong began and he closed the cap of his bottle, “you should honestly pick up dancing again. It’d be good for your body.” Wait what? Yuta used to dance? Sicheng eyed his crush with wide eyes. He didn’t know that… But it was definitely interesting new information.

Yuta huffed at him. “There’s nothing wrong with my body, thank you very much.”

Taeyong walked up to him and kicked his shin softly. “I didn’t mean it like that idiot.” Yuta crossed his arms but his earlier vicious attitude had dropped significantly.

“I know, after all you used to like-“ and then his eyes darted to Sicheng and he pressed his lips together. “Never mind.”

Sicheng watched their exchange with interest. They really did suit each other in a way. Not like a couple, but more like really really good friends.

“I don’t really have time for dancing, I have soccer anyway,” Yuta eventually said that seemed to be the end of the conversation.

Taeyong walked up to Sicheng and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “But _we_ do have time for dancing and I still have a lot to learn. So it would be nice if we could continue.” And he turned to Sicheng “Right?” And Sicheng nodded hesitantly. If he could, he would dance the whole day. But when he looked at Yuta the latter had already turned around and was walking away through the door, after letting out a cold “Fine.”

Taeyong called after him “Please give Seulgi my best regards!” and Yuta whipped around at the sarcastic remark.

Sicheng had never seen him that angry before. Yuta looked like he was going to say something, but he decided against it and turned back around, walking away, with a fast pace and tensed up shoulders.

Taeyong released his shoulder with a sigh, shaking his head at the retreating figure of Yuta. “Honestly, he frustrates me so much.”

“W-why did you say that to him?” Sicheng asked, he couldn’t help but feel helpless at the whole situation.

Taeyong looked him in the eyes. “Because I honestly thought he was going to be better than this. He’s being a coward and then dares to be jealous. And _she,_ ” and Taeyong spat out the word viciously, “is a bitch. He should’ve broken up with her a _long_ time ago already.”

Sicheng was quite surprised at Taeyong’s outburst. It was a different perspective for sure...

And… was Yuta really jealous?

As if Taeyong could read his mind, he let out a snort. “Sicheng, that boy is so whipped for you, you don’t even know. The way he looks at you can’t even compare with how he looks at her.” Then his voice turned a bit softer. “That’s why I’m angry at him you know. For once, he should be honest about his feelings, but he keeps messing up.”

Then Taeyong looked at him with a smirk. “I’m so tempted to ask you out just to show him how easily he can lose you if he keeps acting like this.”

Sicheng snorted at that. “You would never do that, hyung,” he answered instantly. He was a hundred percent sure that Taeyong didn’t like him that way.

“I don’t like Yuta anymore like that either. So don’t worry your pretty face about it.”

The comment surprised Sicheng slightly. “I wasn’t-“

Taeyong let out a laugh, “I saw you looking at us, but it’s okay. I still really care about him of course.” He slapped him on the shoulder. “Ah, Yuta sure is lucky with you. If you two end up together some day, don’t let him treat you badly, okay? I will kill him with my own hands.” 

Sicheng just shoved his shoulders playfully.

 

* * *

 

After Yuta had walked out of the practice room angrily that day, he had immediately apologized to Sicheng through messages from his window.

And of course Sicheng had forgiven him almost immediately. It was Yuta after all and he could never be mad at him, at least not for a long time. That said… He was actually quite thrilled at the thought of Yuta being jealous.

To make things right, Yuta had asked him to go for a walk with him. Even if it was around ten pm, Sicheng was more than happy to agree with the request and after pulling on a red sweater he always felt confident and comfortable in, combined with his dark blue jeans, he grabbed his phone and headed out.

Once outside, Yuta was already waiting for him. He looked really good as always, but recently he noticed Yuta dressing differently when _they_ were together. Whenever Yuta was together with Seulgi, he always wore more manly clothes, creating a tough image. But whenever _they_ met up, Yuta looked more like… Yuta. He was still manly with rather broad shoulders and a lean figure, but he also wore more stylish clothes. Right now he was wearing a fluffy light blue sweater that was a little big on him. His pants were tight and accentuated his legs perfectly and his hair wasn’t pushed back with gel, but his bangs were in their original place. Overall, he just looked so… Soft.

Yuta beamed at him when he saw him and Sicheng fell in love all over again.

“Uwaa Winko-chan, that sweater looks really good on you,” the other said to him and he poked his ribs, making the Chinese boy let out a yelp. Sicheng blushed at the comment.

“Thank you, you look good as well hyung.”

“Pff stop, you don’t have to compliment me because I complimented you,” Yuta said dismissively.

Sicheng wanted to say that _that_ wasn’t the case at all, but he kept his mouth shut. “Where are we going?” He asked instead.

 Yuta shrugged with a mischievous smile. “I don’t know, I just felt like going for a walk. And since I pretty much acted like a total dick today, I wanted to apologize in person.” And he looked at Sicheng. “Sorry again.”

Sicheng reached out and patted Yuta’s head. “It’s all right, hyung.” It was an impulse action and normally it was Yuta patting _his_ head or ruffling _his_ hair. He felt a little embarrassed for doing it, but once he finally felt the soft strands with his fingers he didn’t dislike it at all.

“Let’s go then,” Yuta said and started walking. Sicheng quickly followed with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

They ended up walking through their campus and Sicheng wanted it to never end. Unlike the days before, it felt so comfortable and right walking beside Yuta. They talked and laughed, sharing their most embarrassing moments and other untold stories. Sicheng felt like he rediscovered Yuta. He looked so carefree for the moment, so genuinely happy with a smile on his face. It was a sight he hadn’t seen in a while and he felt, more than ever, that Seulgi was bringing Yuta down.

But if he could be that light in Yuta’s life, he was satisfied enough.

They walked through the the green fields close to the sports complexes and it was relaxing. Besides them nobody was walking there and Sicheng felt excited and confident. There was nobody who could look at him weirdly, nobody who could make him feel insecure right now. There was just he and Yuta.

Suddenly Yuta linked their arms together and Sicheng tensed up for a moment, only to feel a swarm of butterflies going through his stomach right after. He admired Yuta for doing it so casually while talking. Five minutes later Sicheng became a little bolder himself and he slowly lowered his arm in Yuta’s hold to gently take the Japanese boy’s hand in his. Yuta didn’t pull back and when Sicheng glanced at Yuta from the corner of his eyes, he saw the other staring at the sandy path in front of him with wide eyes, a blush on his face. 

Sicheng had never felt so warm and fuzzy inside before. It wasn’t really normal for regular friends to hold hands like this, right? At least not for boys… Sicheng noticed, however, that ever since their fingers had intertwined, Yuta remained silent, only humming in agreement when he said something. It was really un-Yuta-like. But he just reasoned that Yuta didn’t feel fully comfortable with it.

It became more obvious that Yuta _was_ in fact uncomfortable, when two night runners passed them. Yuta released his hand instantly. However, after they were out of sight, and to Sicheng’s surprise, Yuta slowly reached for his hand again. It was terribly cute and made Sicheng’s heart beat faster.

He wondered if Yuta and Seulgi held hands like this. And being in the bold mood he was, he decided to just ask.

“Do you and Seulgi hold hands as well?”

Yuta visibly tensed at the question. With his other hand he brushed some hair out of his face. “Not really anymore, we used to though… When we were together in the beginning.”

“Oh,” Sicheng said. “Would you like holding hands with her again.”

Yuta looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What’s with all these questions?” He sighed then, looking in front of him once again. Sicheng recognized where they were walking though. It was a path that he knew would lead towards a spot under the bleachers. “I don’t know to be honest, I think it would be quite awkward.” Yuta admitted.

“Is it awkward with me?” Sicheng asked softly.

“Wha-“ Yuta suddenly spluttered and when Sicheng looked sideways he saw Yuta actually blushing lightly. “It is,” he eventually said. “I mean, yeah, it feels pretty weird, but not in a bad way… Ah never mind.” And Sicheng could feel that Yuta wanted to release his hand. Before he actually could, he quickly tightened his hold on it. The Japanese boy didn’t say anything, but luckily didn’t try to pull his hand away anymore either.

In the end they arrived at the spot under the bleachers and they stopped. It was a dark place at this hour and the lampposts didn’t really provide a lot of sight. There was, however, a clear sky above them, making their surroundings distinguishable. Sicheng gently swung their hands between them and looked up at the stars. it was something he always liked to do, whether it would be through his window in his room, or while walking, it didn’t matter.

Suddenly Yuta let out a breathy laugh and Sicheng turned his head towards him questioningly. He couldn’t help but think that Yuta looked really handsome like that, beautiful even. The Japanese boy wasn’t aware of his stare, because he started talking without looking at him.

“What are we even doing here?” and Sicheng couldn't help but wonder the same. They both knew the campus well enough to know where the path would lead to. The place was deserted and it was quiet since there was no game going on on the field. Somehow it made Sicheng feel a little excited. They were together, only the two of them, holding hands in a dark place. Who could blame him?

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Yuta then whispered and pulled his hand out of Sicheng’s hold. The latter immediately missed the warmth.

“Why not?” Sicheng asked. He felt a little hurt at Yuta’s words if he was honest.

“I...” Yuta began and his voice turned a little desperate to Sicheng’s surprise. “You know I have Seulgi. I- I can’t be here with you. Not like this.” And he gestured towards them and their surroundings.

“I don’t understand.”

“Don’t play innocent Sicheng,” Yuta huffed, “you know why we’re here together. You know why I don’t mind holding hands with you. Don’t act like you’re dumb, you should know it doesn’t work on me.”

And Sicheng stared at his crush in awe. He felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest at hidden meaning. Well in his own defense, he wasn’t playing dumb, he just wanted to figure out how Yuta felt about him. He felt like he had the right to know. Especially after the happenings from the dance and Yuta's jealous behavior at the dance school.

“Then tell me why,” He shot back. This time it was Yuta who was staring at _him_ in surprise. Yuta quickly averted his gaze and kicked against a Coke can that was lying on the ground.

“I don’t know!” And he started to pace around. “Well... Yes, I actually _do_ know. I always feel different when I’m around you.” He went through his fluffy hair with his hand. “I have a girlfriend for fucks sake. I can’t-“

“Do you like me Yuta-hyung?” Sicheng interrupted him boldly. He was done listening to his crush ramble and saying that he had a girlfriend for the hundredth time. It didn’t change a thing. He knew the facts. He just wanted to know his feelings about  _him._

“Sicheng… Don’t do this,” Yuta pleaded with him, watching him with a rather sad expression. Sicheng hated it, because all he wanted to see was his beautiful smile. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Because _I_ like _you,_ ” Sicheng added right after Yuta said his last word. He saw how Yuta took a hesitating step backwards at his sudden confession. But Sicheng felt like he needed to let it out. They were finally alone with the two of them and there was a reason for that. Yuta knew that as well.

“I didn’t hear that,” Yuta whispered. But of course he had heard it. It was clear enough. Sicheng felt a pang go through his chest at the rejection. He had thought, after coming here with him, that maybe Yuta would feel the same. He _knew_ there were some feelings for him deep inside Yuta. There had to be. But it still hurt when Yuta didn’t say the magical ‘I like you too’. Suddenly he felt stupid for confessing.

“Don’t look at me like that Winwinnie!” Yuta said. “You know I can’t say it.”

“You can!” Sicheng shot back.

Yuta laughed sarcastically “What do you want me to say, huh? That I like you, no… That I’ve been in love with you for the longest time while having a girlfriend who keeps treating me like crap, cheats on me and uses me for her image?! That I really,  _really,_ wanted you to kiss me at the dance?!” And he let out a stuttering breath, “Because I can’t say that Sicheng… I just, I can’t. I’m not ready.”    

Sicheng blinked at his crush, his mouth opening and closing, but not finding any words. Did Yuta just… The atmosphere had turned pretty heavy at Yuta’s confession, but still Sicheng felt a fluttery feeling spread through his body, warming him in the chilly night air. He stepped towards Yuta who was watching him like a statue. Once he was right in front of the other, he stopped. Yuta wasn’t looking at him, but staring at the side stubbornly.

“Hyung,” Sicheng began softly and he turned Yuta’s head with his index finger to face him. Their eyes met in the dark and Sicheng almost felt dizzy by their proximity. Yuta could make him feel so many things. Just by looking in his eyes he felt his heart skip a beat.

He wanted to kiss him so badly. He had longed for it for so long and at this moment even more so, since Yuta had just practically admitted he _did_ in fact have feelings for him, even if it was in a vague way. Yuta was the only one who could make him feel insecure and confident at the same time.  Sicheng always wondered what the other would think and how he could present himself better for his crush. But then there were moments like these, where Sicheng felt like he could take on the world just by a few of _his_ words.

His eyes wandered to Yuta’s lips and he tested the water by shuffling a bit closer to him and leaning in a bit. To his pleasant surprise Yuta didn’t move and his eyes even darted towards his own lips, making Sicheng feel tremendously pleased.

Yuta placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away, but the push was so soft and unconvincing that Sicheng didn’t even move from his spot. Yuta wanted this as well. His eyes said it all.

“Please, I really don’t want to hurt you or Seulgi,” Yuta whispered again. Sicheng smiled. Yuta was so considerate, but he needed to let go.

“You won’t hurt me,” Sicheng said resolutely. How could Yuta ever hurt him?

He leaned in a little more as Yuta kept staring in his eyes, searching for the right move, which Sicheng didn’t know either. All _he_  wanted right now was Yuta. For the moment the consequences didn’t matter. The hand on his chest gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly and Yuta's eyes fluttered closed. Time seemed to stop for a second. This was it, right? This was the moment he would finally kiss his crush, after all this time.

When Sicheng had finally gathered all of his courage, he tilted his head a little to the right and bowed his head down slightly, due to their height difference, before finally placing his lips softly against Yuta’s. It was a gentle contact, no movement happening, and still Sicheng felt his heart stop and his chest explode with butterflies, sending a tingling feeling down his spine. Yuta’s lips were softer than he could’ve ever imagined.

Those feelings only intensified when Yuta pressed his lips back on Sicheng’s firmer and parted his lips ever so slightly to create a soft movement. Sicheng’s mind couldn’t keep up and kept spinning around, only thinking about _Yuta, Yuta, Yuta._

But it was not like Sicheng had never kissed with someone before, and he mirrored Yuta’s actions so that their lips started moving together slowly. Unconsciously he sneaked his hands up to place them on Yuta’s hips, making the latter inhale through his nose sharply. Soon after that he felt a hand rest a little higher on his own waist, the other still holding his shirt as if its life depended on it.

Yuta eventually pulled away before any of them could deepen the kiss. Sicheng kept his eyes closed for a moment, trying to calm his nerves and still feeling a tingle on his wet lips, now combined with the outside air. When his eyes opened again, he saw Yuta staring at him, looking like he was trying to figure things out. Their hands were still in their original places and when Yuta noticed, he quickly untangled his hand from Sicheng’s shirt and took his other arm back from his waist.

However, before Yuta could say something that Sicheng would probably not like, the Chinese boy wrapped his arms fully around Yuta and pulled him against him in an embrace. It took him a moment, but eventually Yuta wrapped his arms around him as well. The older of the two buried his face into Sicheng’s shoulder and let out a sigh. The soft breath against his skin made Sicheng shiver involuntarily.

“I- I really like you Yuta-hyung.” He needed to say it. It just slipped off his tongue, but he meant it and he wanted Yuta to know it. Sicheng felt the arms around him tighten at his words.

“It feels so nice like this,” Yuta finally mumbled against his shoulder softly. “I missed feeling like this so much.” The words made Sicheng’s heart swell. It felt really good knowing Yuta enjoyed his company.

“She’s bad for you.” And Yuta let out an annoyed groan at his words. For a moment Sicheng was afraid that he had said the wrong thing when Yuta took his arms back. His arms however slid over his red sweater and wrapped themselves around Sicheng’s neck instead, making the latter blush.

“I- I think I’m going to break up with her,,” Yuta said eventually and he pulled his head from Sicheng’s shoulder to face him properly. “No, I _know_ that for sure. Can you… Wait for a little while?”

Sicheng immediately nodded, “Yeah I can wait.”

Yuta smiled at him, albeit timidly. It was the first time Sicheng had seen him smile like that and he couldn’t wait to see it again.

“I just want to wait until after the big game in two weeks.” He looked to the side. “I know I’m being selfish, but… Seulgi.” And he gulped. “If I break up with her before that, she will make sure my social life ends there.” A laugh, “It’s not only because it would be bad for her reputation, but she’ll make my life a living hell. I don’t really think my team would be really accepting of the fact that I dumped her for a boy and she _will_ tell them. Soccer means the world to me. I don’t want to give up my last game.” Then he looked back at Sicheng. “Is that okay with you?”

Sicheng smiled at him. He had waited so long for this moment, so another two weeks wouldn’t hurt. And if it made Yuta a little happier, he was definitely okay with that. An intense happiness spread through him when he realized Yuta just promised to be with him. It was everything he had hoped for. He nodded and tightened his arms around Yuta. the latter let his head fall backwards and looked up at the sky, his arms still around Sicheng’s neck. The Chinese boy knew Yuta had worries, because he _was_  in fact cheating on his girlfriend. 

“I knew something like this would happen. I hate myself,” The Japanese boy said with a sigh.

“You still came here with me.”

Yuta send him smile. “I did.” And he put a strand of hair behind Sicheng’s ear. “You look so pretty. What does someone like you even see in me.” And Sicheng blushed at Yuta’s words. Yuta unwrapped his arms from his neck.

“Let’s head back, okay Winwinnie?”

“Yeah okay.” And he too removed his arms from Yuta, against his will.

On their way back to their apartments they stayed relatively silent, not saying anything, but enjoying each other’s company in the light of the clear, starry sky. Eventually their hands had sought each other out again and Sicheng was drowning in an intense feeling of happiness. The hand in his was warm and a bit sweaty, indicating that Yuta was just as nervous about the situation as he was.

When they reached the spot where they had to part ways, Yuta kissed him on the lips softly. It was nothing like the intenser, but awkward kisses Sicheng had seen him sharing with Seulgi and it made him feel triumphant. Then Yuta leaned towards his ear.

“I like you too, _baka_.”

 

* * *

 

Yuta had told him to wait for him until after his last game and Sicheng was okay with it. He didn’t have any expectations of being close with Yuta before that time, since he was sure Yuta wanted to focus on his training and wouldn’t have time left to spend with him.

But he was wrong.

Because in the following week Sicheng would watch Yuta’s late soccer practices and after that, when everyone went home, they would meet at the spot under the bleachers.

And they kissed a lot.

Sicheng didn’t even know if it could be called kissing anymore. One time Sicheng was pushed against the stone wall, his body tingling at Yuta’s deep kisses, driving him crazy. Another time he would pin the Japanese boy against the wall on the other side by his hips, teasingly slipping his hands under his shirt, pulling gasps out of Yuta’s mouth. Being with Yuta secretly like this, knowing Seulgi would never be kissed so passionately and that he could finally call the Japanese boy, albeit unofficially, his, made Sicheng feel like all of his innocence was stripped away from him.

Sicheng had never felt more alive before.

Yuta however acted differently. He was all for them being a future item, but he was still feeling guilty for cheating. It was obvious in the way Yuta would sometimes hesitate in his movements and press his lips together in a tight line when they decided to go home. Sicheng, of course, kept reminding him that Seulgi wasn’t any better, that she was the one that cheated on him in the first place.

“So how’s Yuta?” Taeyong asked and he took a sip from his iced tea. He and the Korean boy were sitting in a café close to Sicheng’s apartment complex. Taeyong had wanted to catch up since he hadn’t heard from Sicheng in days.

Sicheng almost did a spit-take, but was able to swallow his Coke just in time. “I don’t know.”

Taeyong snorted at that. He had dyed his hair pink and Sicheng thought it really suited him. Taeyong had said it was because of his bad boy image he seemed to have. He always liked to wear black after all. The pink was a really nice change and Taeyong looked like a first class model. Sicheng was pretty jealous of his friend for being able to pull off such a color.

“Bullshit,” Taeyong finally said and he looked at Sicheng with a raised brow. “I know you two hung out together a few days ago. What’s going on?”

“Yuta is very busy…” Sicheng eventually said. It was kind of true anyway. He trained a lot these days and finals were around the corner as well.

Also today was the day of Yuta’s big game.

It was also the day Yuta would break up with Seulgi and Sicheng was in a _really_ good mood because of it. Of course he would tell Taeyong about everything afterwards, when they actually got together, but right now it was best if no one knew about their secret meetups.

“Busy with you?” Taeyong asked casually and Sicheng tensed. The pink haired boy smirked at him. “Yuta is bad at keeping secrets. Well… Especially with me,” he explained with a fond smile.

“We are not together,” Sicheng said back without looking at his friend.

“I know, but I’m happy for you. It was time he got rid of her. And I know how long you've wanted this.”

Sicheng scratched his cheek with a finger embarrassingly. “Ah hyung…”

“Don’t ‘Hyung’ me,” Taeyong said in an amusing tone. “You, as in Dong Sicheng, are actually in an affair…”

“Aish… hyung, don’t call it that.”

“I can’t say it’s right of you,” Taeyong continued more seriously, ignoring Sicheng’s previous words. “But since the cheating comes from both sides, I don’t really care. And I like you way better than _her_ anyway _.”_ And he made an ugly face at the mention of Seulgi, making Sicheng laugh inwardly.

Suddenly Sicheng’s phone on the table vibrated and he pressed on the home button to see who had send him a message.

It was Yuta.

And that was pretty surprising, since it was still four pm and Yuta was supposed to train and talk about strategy practically the whole day. He quickly read the message.

 **Yuta-hyung:** _hey Sicheng, can you come to our usual spot? I could use some cheering for tonight. Xx_

Sicheng watched his screen in surprise. A fluttery feeling was always present in his body when he talked or was with Yuta. The message was a little weird though. Earlier, Yuta had told him that he was very nervous for the game and would be offline the entire Friday, being today. He didn’t want any distractions. Sicheng also wondered… Since when does Yuta call him Sicheng in texts? It was always either Winwin, or Winwinnie or recently Winko…

“Who is it?”

“It’s Yuta-hyung.”

“What does he say? I’m even surprised he texts you, he’s always a wreck before games.”

Sicheng shook his head. Why would he question Yuta? If he wanted to see him, who was he to deny him that. Plus, he didn’t mind meeting up with Yuta at all. He actually couldn’t wait.

“I’m sorry Taeyong-hyung, I think I need to go.”

“Yuta-duty is calling, I presume.” And when Sicheng nodded, Taeyong waved his hand while drinking the remaining part of his iced tea. “It’s okay, we’ve been here for a while after all. You go to your man.”

Sicheng just gave him a blank, borderline irritated expression at his words and Taeyong laughed. A few seconds later a smile appeared on his own face as well and after saying their goodbyes, Sicheng quickly left the café. Excitement filled him as he thought about meeting Yuta again. He would definitely wish him good luck the best way.

Once he was almost at the spot under the bleachers, he could hear the familiar sounds coming from the sports field. It was a cloudy day, but not cold enough to wear a jacket. So, as usual, Sicheng wore a loose fitting sweater.

He eventually arrived at the spot and to his surprise there was nobody there. He looked around for a moment and frowned. Yuta had meant this spot right? What else could be ‘their spot’? He quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and sent his crush a message.

 **Sicheng:** _Where are you?_

“Oh I’m right here, baby,” a voice came from behind one of the walls.

It wasn’t Yuta’s voice.

But he recognized whose voice it _was._ At the realization a chill went through his body and he stood stiffly as he watched the girl he hated appear from behind the concrete wall. She wiggled the phone that she was holding in her hand and shot him a hateful grin.

“I knew you would come, since you’re sooo in love with him,” she said sarcastically while walking towards him slowly. To Sicheng’s horror he saw the guy Seulgi was cheating on Yuta with, and his friend, coming from behind the wall as well. She flipped some hair over her shoulder while eyeing him viciously. “So now you _are_ here, you will pay for what you did.”

It was Seulgi.

And Sicheng knew he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dundundun~ sorry for the cliffhanger, but the chapter would get waaay too long for my liking if I added the next scene into it.
> 
> I want to make clear that I think cheating IS wrong. It’s NEVER right. BUT, somehow the thought of YuWin secretly making out under the bleachers reaaaaally got to me and I had to write it. Also, my apologies again for making Seulgi unlikable in my story. SHE IS AN ANGEL IRL and I love her okay!
> 
> The chapter count will be either 4 or 5 depending on how long certain scenes are going to be. Thank you for sticking with me and for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought about it in a comment. I’m curious. (even if you didn’t like it, tell me!) ^-^  
> 


	4. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So… This is actually the last chapter of this story. I started writing it and all the things I wanted to incorporate in the story ended up being in here… I seriously had a great time reading all of your comments last chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting! See you at the end of the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Previously**   
>  _“Oh I’m right here, baby.” A voice came from behind one of the walls._
> 
> _It wasn’t Yuta’s voice._
> 
> _But he recognized whose voice it was. At the realization a chill went through his body and he stood stiffly as he watched the girl he hated appear from behind the concrete wall. She wiggled the phone that she was holding in her hand and shot him a hateful grin._
> 
> _“I knew you would come, since you’re sooo in love with him,” she said sarcastically while walking towards him slowly. To Sicheng’s horror he saw the guy Seulgi was cheating with and his friend coming from behind the wall as well. She flipped some hair over her shoulder while eyeing him viciously “So now you are here, you will pay for what you did.”_
> 
> _It was Seulgi._
> 
> _And Sicheng knew he was fucked._

“Where is Yuta-hyung?” Sicheng asked tentatively while taking another step backwards. This was bad, really bad. How did she find out about them? He couldn’t imagine Yuta telling her.

“Practicing, as he always does before a game, but you knew that, didn’t you?” Seulgi said sarcastically. “He’s never careful where he lays down his phone, so I took the opportunity.” And she looked at Yuta’s screen in disgust. “God, he even has a picture of you saved, I want to throw up. It’s good that a good friend of mine actually called me to say they saw you fucking making out.”

Someone saw them…

Sicheng was furious. “You have no right to do that!” He yelled. How could she even call herself his girlfriend?  

“I’m his fucking girlfriend, I can do as I please. And _you_ should watch your mouth boy. I don’t know what tricks you used to make him fall for you, but you’re messing with the wrong person. Ever since the party I knew there was something going on between you, so of course I asked a few friends to keep an eye on him and guess what?” She let a short silence fall before continuing. “A few days ago I received a video of you making out. It’s disgusting really.” Sicheng balled his fists at her words. But he didn’t dare to step any closer since the guy he remembered was called Dongho was standing beside her with an amused glint in his eyes. Sicheng couldn’t resist in saying the next words though.

“You cheated on him first! You could have broken up with him!”

This time it was Dongho who spoke after wrapping an arm around Seulgi’s shoulders. “I only gave her what Yuta couldn’t.” Seulgi rolled her eyes, but Sicheng saw a hint of a sad expression.

“Well _that,"_ Seulgi added, "and I was done dealing with his fucking identity crisis. I knew he liked boys from the beginning, ever since that _Taeyong.”_ And her face contorted in disgust. “But I thought that phase would be over by now” and she laughed. “Oh how wrong I was, because one day when I went through his messages, I discovered he was _still_ talking with his fucking ex! Can you believe it! From then on I didn’t trust him and I was right not to, seeing as he found a new boytoy.” She spat out the words carefully, wanting him to understand the so called hurt Yuta had caused her.

“He never cheated on you before! He never wants to hurt you,” Sicheng quickly defended Yuta. If he wasn’t this angry at Seulgi, he would’ve pitied her for her trust issues. Yuta could never cheat on her out of his own initiative. It was only because Sicheng pushed him a little that Yuta gave in eventually. But Seulgi didn’t want to hear it and walked towards Sicheng pointing a finger at his chest aggressively.

“It was you! If you didn’t fucking seduce him, he would’ve just been a normal straight guy. What if it was filmed by the wrong person huh?! They would all laugh at me, being cheated on by my fucking gay boyfriend.”

“If that’s all you care about, you don’t deserve Yuta.”

He could’ve seen it coming, but the slap still caught him off guard. It stung and she let out a frustrated scream. Sicheng felt his heart race and he was so angry he felt like hitting her back. Of course he couldn’t. She deserved it, but he didn’t want to sink that low. Without looking at her Sicheng began to speak. He said it slowly and softly.

“You never treated him right. You hurt him and used him. After _you_ cheated on him, he came to _me._ I will show him love he deserves.”

He wanted to say more but he suddenly yelped when one of his arms was twisted on his back roughly, not by Dongho, but by his friend he didn’t know the name off, who had apparently appeared behind him without him noticing. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. They were alone here and nobody would hear a thing through all the noise going on on the field. He struggled, trying to get loose, but his arm was pulled up even more and Sicheng groaned, deciding to keep still if he didn’t want his arm to break.

“Love?!” she spat with a laugh. “Oh god pleaseee. What would you know about love? And I sure wasn’t in love with Yuta. Yes I admit he is good in bed, but love? I’m sorry darling, I’m too young for such a hideous thing.” It was a big fat lie. He could see it in her expression and it surprised him. So she had actually cared about Yuta? But it wasn’t his problem. She fucked things up between them. She smirked at him. “He can never give you the things he gave me. The way he fucks-“

“Shut up!” Sicheng yelled and he struggled against the arm again, only to receive a fist in his gut, this time from Dongho. He coughed and doubled over. He gritted his teeth at the pain. The tall guy wasn’t the ace of the soccer team for nothing and Sicheng had trouble breathing for a moment. He still looked up at Seulgi.

“The way he kisses me can never compare to the way he kisses you. To me he smiles genuinely and shyly, to you forced. _Go to hell, bitch._ ” And the last part he said in Mandarin. He regretted saying it slightly when Dongho punched him right in the face, in the same spot Seulgi had slapped him earlier. He let out an ‘oof!’ and his head was forced to the left because of the impact. Tears sprung in his eyes at the pain and he tasted blood on the inside of his mouth.

“What the fuck did you say?!” She yelled at him. “Tell me you coward!” and he saw Dongho preparing for another hit. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact to come. But after what couldn’t be more than five seconds he heard Seulgi gasp and the punch didn’t occur.

When he opened his eyes he saw a figure standing in front of him holding Dongho’s wrist tightly.

It was Yuta.

Sicheng had never felt so relieved in his life.

“What the fuck is this!” The Japanese boy growled. He forced the arm he was holding down and pushed Dongho hard in the chest, making him stumble backwards. Sicheng felt the arm that was twisted on his back being released and with shaking legs he sank to the ground on his knees. Yuta whipped around and the look Yuta had in his eyes didn’t even compare to the one time Taeyong played with him. He was _really_ angry. Even though it wasn’t directed to him, Sicheng still felt a shiver run down his spine.

When their eyes met however, Yuta’s face immediately changed to worry and he knelt down in front of him, grabbing his shoulder. “Are you all right, Sicheng?! What did they do, tell me!” But Sicheng couldn’t say a word at the moment, too overwhelmed by the happenings to respond.

“What he fucking deserved,” Seulgi spat and Yuta whipped around angrily.

“You! You planned this didn’t you! How fucking dare you touch him!” and he stood up again to walk towards his girlfriend, or soon to be ex-girlfriend. Sicheng could hear the hurt and desperation in Yuta’s next words.

“This is on _me_ , not him! If you are angry at me, say it, take revenge on _me_. But you fucking crossed the line.” His fists were balled and Sicheng knew he was holding back. “I won’t forgive you for this,” he said softer.

“Forgive _me?_ ” she spat and she hit Yuta’s chest with her fists several times. Yuta took it, let her do it. “Have you lost your mind? How can you do this to me? You promised-” and to Sicheng’s utter surprise he heard her voice break. “You promised we would, ah!” and she slapped him across the face, hard, not finishing her own sentence. After that it was silent for a moment and the only thing Sicheng could hear were several people panting.

He saw how Yuta gently took her wrists and softly pushed her away. “I’m sorry Seulgi, but that changed when you cheated on me. I can’t go on with this. Not after the way you treated me, not after you-“

But Sicheng stopped listening, because suddenly Dongho had started moving and was walking straight towards Yuta’s back.

“Yuta watch out!” He yelled and Yuta turned around immediately only to be tackled to the ground by the tall ace. Seulgi gasped with a hand in front of her mouth and took a step backwards and Sicheng watched in horror as the two fought on the ground, exchanging punches equally for a moment. Dongho however, quickly got the overhand because of his height. He hit Yuta in the face several times, but Yuta was surprisingly strong and was able to push him off of him swiftly. Dongho fell sideways but was fast on his feet again. In the meanwhile Yuta sat on his hands and knees, panting.

Sicheng thought it was over with that, both throwing and receiving punches equally and having released all of their anger. But he was wrong.

Because with gritted teeth Dongho walked towards Yuta and kicked him hard in his side to which the Japanese boy let out a pained cry and fell to his side, clutching his stomach. “Yuta!” Sicheng yelled and he got on his own feet to make his way towards his crush.

“This will fucking learn you touching _my_ girl,” Dongho said as he spit to the side and he kicked Yuta again. The latter groaned loudly at the contact, protecting his head with his arms.

“Stop!” Seulgi screamed and before Dongho could kick again she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. When Dongho turned towards her indignantly, she continued. “I said stop! I only said to scare _him_ off, not Yuta.”

Apparently that was enough, because Dongho turned around and ripped his arm out of Seulgi’s hold. “Fuck all of this!” he yelled frustratingly called his friend and they walked away together, the anger still visible in his shoulders.

His own pain forgotten for the moment, Sicheng kneeled down next to Yuta, who was still clutching his mid-section in pain. Worriedly his eyes skipped over his form. “Yuta, are you okay?”

with gritted teeth Yuta sat upright and he shot a furious look at the retreating pair. He was ready to stand up and go after them, but Sicheng held him back. That wouldn’t solve anything.

“Fuck! I hate him, guess who I’m going to fill in for replacement,” he spat in a hateful tone and it took Sicheng quite some of his power to prevent Yuta from running after the other.

“Calm down hyung.” At those words Yuta’s eyes finally went to him and his face immediately changed to an apologetic one.

“I’m so sorry Sicheng, I got you in this fucking mess." And Sicheng felt a hand on his cheek. “He’ll pay for doing that,” Yuta added softly. “Nobody touches _my_ Winko-chan unpunished.” And Even if his face hurt and he still felt a bruise forming on his side, Sicheng smiled at Yuta. _His_ ridiculous Yuta.

“I’m okay.” It was almost weird to say since the Japanese boy was in far worse shape than he himself, but still Yuta was worried about  _him_. It was endearing really.

Sicheng then stood up and helped a wincing Yuta upright as well. He tried to hide it, but he was obviously in pain. Yuta’s face was full of worry as he went over his own side with his hand, pressing down on some spots.

“Fuck. You’ve got to be kidding me,” he swore.

“W-what’s wrong?” Sicheng asked. Yuta give him a bitter smile. He looked frustrated. “I think I’ve got some bruised ribs.” He let out a stuttering breath. “Damn it, it’s gonna hurt a lot tonight.”

“You should see a doctor.”

“No. There’s no way I’m not going to play tonight, Winwinnie.” And he shot him a smile. “But you can carry me to the doctor afterwards, okay?” Sicheng didn’t know how Yuta did it, but he could always make him feel so fluttery inside with only a few words.

When they wanted to walk away, Yuta’s arm around Sicheng's shoulders and Sicheng's arm around Yuta's waist for support, they passed Seulgi.

“I’m sorry," she started seriously, eyes on Yuta." I- I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” And Sicheng noticed her glassy eyes, indicating that she was close to crying. It was a different look on her for sure. Sicheng didn't know what to make of it.

“You should’ve broken up with me instead of doing all of this,” Yuta said back. Sicheng kept his mouth shut as Yuta added, “But now _I’m_ going to do it. I wanted to wait until after the game, because I didn’t know you knew about us. I’m sorry that it hurt you, but I don’t feel bad... Not after you went after Sicheng and hurt him because of me. I can’t forgive you for that.” Yuta then took a deep breath.

“So I’m breaking up with you Seulgi.”

Even if Seulgi knew what was coming, her eyes still filled with tears and Sicheng, even after all she did, felt a little bad for her. She looked up and blinked a few times before nodding. “Yeah I know I’ve been a bitch. You’ve been a dick as well, but I just-“ She balled her fist.

Then she looked right at Sicheng and he stiffened. Was she going to hit him again? Curse at him again?

“I’m sorry, I was just _so_ angry.” And she hastily pushed her hair behind her shoulders, her eyes darting to the side. “I went too far.” Sicheng’s mouth dropped open at the words he had never expected her to say. He sent her a tiny smile.

“It’s fine.”

Seulgi just nodded at that and after giving Yuta another look she walked away without looking back. There was a short silence. 

“Hey Sicheng?”

Said boy turned to his crush with his head cocked to the side. “Hm?”

Yuta shot him a shy smile.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Sicheng’s heart stopped and he stared at Yuta with wide eyes. He and Seulgi just broke up… Not only that, they had just been into a fight not even a few minutes ago. Was that seriously what Yuta was thinking about the whole time? It was like Sicheng's body felt a little lighter all of a sudden and his pain had disappeared. Yuta truly had a healing smile. But Sicheng wasn't ready to accept the confession and say yes just yet. He  _did_ need some time to rest and think. And if Yuta wanted this so badly, who was Sicheng to not make him wait a little longer, just like he had.

“If you win the game.”

And the face Yuta made was so priceless that Sicheng almost kissed him.

  

* * *

 

It was ridiculous.

Yuta had been in a fight a few hours ago, probably had some bruised ribs, scratches covered his body and _still_ he ran over the field like he never did before. The bleachers were full, filled with students who decided to watch the last game of the season. 

But Sicheng didn’t care about the people. He didn’t care when people looked at him weirdly when he jumped up in happiness when their team scored a goal or mumbled profanities in Mandarin as the other team tackled one of theirs. He didn’t feel awkward, didn’t have time for it as he was only focused on the one person on the field.

It started raining in the last ten minutes.

And they won.

The moment the referee blew the whistle to indicate the end of the match, the eleven players celebrated on the field and hugged. They were soaked to the bone, their shirts plastered to their chests and hair flapping wildly in heavy strands. Sicheng saw Yuta scan the bleachers right afterwards and when his eyes landed on him, Yuta smiled brightly and made a heart with his thumb and index finger. He kissed it right before stretching his hand out to where Sicheng was sitting. Of course the whole part of the tribune thought it was meant for them, but the Chinese boy knew it was meant for him and he waved back to Yuta excitedly.

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he quickly picked up his bag and practically ran down the steel stairs. He pushed his way through people, but when he got down, instead of going on the field, he went the other direction, right towards the familiar spot under the bleachers.

Their spot.

The place of their first confession and where they shared their first kiss.

And now the spot Sicheng hoped they would officially start dating.

Since the spot wasn’t safe from the rain either, no one was currently there, people rather going home or to a café nearby to celebrate. To be honest Sicheng didn't really care if it was deserted or not. They had promised to meet up there and no one was going to stop that from happening.

“Sicheng!”

The Chinese boy looked towards the source of the sound and his gaze fell on a drenched Yuta, hands supporting on his knees for a moment, still panting from the adrenaline of the game and their win. Sicheng actually hadn’t expected Yuta to get here so soon. He was the captain of the team after all and Sicheng was sure a lot of people wanted to congratulate him. When Yuta finally walked up to him, he noticed some bruises on his legs from the game.

Yuta looked wet and rough, but when he smiled, to Sicheng he didn't look anything but beautiful. Not to forget, incredibly sexy. He couldn’t contain his own smile either and when Yuta was in hearing distance the Chinese boy said,

“Shouldn’t you party with them?”

Yuta shook his head immediately. “Right now there’s only one person I want to celebrate with,” he said back and looked at Sicheng with a gentle smile. Yuta cocked his head to the side and bit his lip softly as he looked the Chinese boy up and down.

“The wet look sure suits you.”

At his words Sicheng pushed Yuta’s shoulder lightly. In fact he was really flattered at the compliment and he was sure, if the rain wasn’t so cold, he would've actually blushed.

Their eyes met after that and neither of them said anything. Sicheng really felt like he was drowning. His body felt warm and full of anticipation as he watched Yuta. His plump lips, wet from the rain, looked incredibly inviting and Sicheng felt his body move forward out of his control. Yuta was looking at him with so much longing, that Sicheng knew that this was right.

And so, Sicheng couldn’t even react surprised when Yuta lunged forward, practically grabbing him by the neck and smashing their lips together. 

It was a sloppy, messy kiss and their mouths opened up for each other upon contact, letting their tongues meet in a heated battle. It was not how Sicheng had expected it, not at all. He had always imagined their kissing to be sweet and gentle, with shy and soft smiles exchanged in between, but the wait and the spur of the moment had lighted a certain fire in both of them, which could only be tamed down by the other.

Sicheng’s hands were pulled towards Yuta’s body like a magnet, pulling him closer by wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a warm hand against his lower back. It was addictive, touching Yuta like that and he could practically feel the skin under the wet shirt the other had worn in the game. Sicheng couldn’t think clearly and his heart was beating unhealthily fast. His body was on fire, butterflies swimming through it from his head to his toes. He let out a soft whimper when Yuta pulled on his bottom lip with his teeth.

At the sound Yuta connected their lips once again after taking a deep breath. He wrapped his arms around Sicheng’s neck so tightly, that they were almost standing on the same spot, making Sicheng bend over a little and Yuta bend backwards, their chests almost glued together. Due to the awkward angle, Yuta almost lost his footing, only stabilized by Sicheng’s hands. 

Eventually Yuta was the one who drew back, panting heavily. “Winko…we should stop here,” he said and Sicheng noticed his red face and bruised lips. He also detected a light frown on his face and suddenly he remembered the fight from earlier today.

“Oh I’m sorry hyung!” He practically yelped and he let go of Yuta immediately. The latter just chuckled as his hand went to his ribs instinctively.

“It’s okay. I don’t think it’s that serious. I think I’ll just wake up with some nasty bruises.” Then Yuta smirked at him, “Remember when I said you could carry me to the doctor? I actually wouldn’t mind that right now.” And he teasingly wrapped his arms around Sicheng’s neck again. Sicheng just stared at Yuta, not quite knowing if he should really try to lift him up or…

“It was a joke Winwinnie, please don’t try to carry me. I wouldn’t want to break your back,” he said with a smile. Sicheng huffed amusingly at that. He wasn’t _that_ weak. He turned around in Yuta’s hold and bended his knees.

“Jump up.”

He felt Yuta hesitating.

“Not the whole way, just for a bit,” Sicheng added to reassure Yuta that he wasn’t really going to carry him to the doctor all the way. that said… where even was an available doctor at this hour?

To his surprise Yuta tightened his arms around his shoulders and lifted one leg to Sicheng’s waist, the latter immediately hooking his arm around it. He heard Yuta take a deep breath behind him and then he hopped on his back, quickly wrapping his other leg around his waist as well. Sicheng helped by making an upwards movement with his body so that Yuta was comfortably on his back. He definitely underestimated the weight and he stumbled for a bit. However he knew that Yuta recently lost some weight for the game, so it wasn’t impossible and soon enough Sicheng started walking forward confidently with his… -What were they actually?- on his back.

As if Yuta thought the exact same, he bowed his head next to Sicheng’s ear. “Wanna be mine, Sicheng?” and Sicheng almost dropped Yuta at the words.

_Mine._

He liked the possessive sound of that. It sent a tingle down his spine.

“Yeah, I’ll be yours,” he said, lifting Yuta a bit higher up his back while walking. Yuta kissed the top of his ear softly.

“Good,” he hummed. A short silence followed.

“Can I be yours as well?” Yuta then asked softly. Sicheng smiled.

“Of course.”

_i_ _n my heart you’ve been mine all along._

Sicheng felt his legs tremble slightly because of the effort to keep Yuta safely on his back, but he stubbornly ignored it and kept walking. A few students walked past and looked at them weirdly, but neither of them cared.

“You can put me down now, Winko-chan, I think you’ve proven your manliness enough,” Yuta said after a while and Sicheng let out a relieved sigh and stopped to let Yuta slip off his back onto the ground. Yuta laughed, but immediately regretted it as it caused him some pain.

“We should really go to a doctor,” he said, but Yuta quickly shook his head and took Sicheng’s hand in his.

“Just take me home.”

  

* * *

 

They finally arrived at their apartment complexes and Sicheng was reluctant to let go of Yuta’s hand. It was a bit childish, he was aware of that, but Yuta’s presence made him happy. He felt wanted and important and finally confident.    

Yuta took a few steps backwards but didn’t let go of his hand, so that their arms were stretched to the max between them. He shot him a playful smile. “Besides the fight, I had a great day, Winko.” He then did let go and Sicheng’s arm swung back to its original place at his side. “I think I’ll go now…” But Yuta seemed to hesitate. “See you tomorrow.”

But before he could leave, Sicheng called after him. “Wait!” and when Yuta looked at him questioningly, he had to think of something quickly. “Does Yuta-hyung want to…” and he searched for the right word, “celebrate with me? Because uh… you won!”

Yuta blinked at him and his expression turned thoughtful. “I really want to… but, you know, I really need to shower… and my clothes...” But then their eyes met and Yuta looked to his apartment and back to Sicheng. “What if I shower real quick and then come over?”

“I have extra clothes,” Sicheng shot back a little too quickly for his own liking. Shyly he added, “If you want to borrow them.”

Yuta walked towards him and grabbed his hand again. “Sure!” It was said eagerly, but Sicheng could swear he heard some nervousness as well. “Lead the way.”

  

* * *

 

Once they were inside Sicheng’s room, Yuta immediately scanned his eyes over everything inside. It made the Chinese boy feel a little self-conscious, since he hadn’t really cleaned his room. It wasn’t a mess either, -he was a tidy person, alright.- but it still made him nervous. After cooing at his goldfish Yuta immediately asked if he could shower, since he was still wet from the rain and sweat. Sicheng nodded and showed him the way. While Yuta was showering, Sicheng used that time to clean up his room properly and make his bed.

Around twenty minutes later, Yuta came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and Sicheng didn’t want to stare, but he felt that Yuta was searching for his eyes and so he _had_ to look. And yes his eyes _did_ find Yuta’s, but not before quickly raking over his defined abs and toned chest. The Japanese boy had a way to make even a body with muscles like his, look slightly elegant.

Yuta smirked at him and winked.

“Your turn.”

“Y-yeah,” Sicheng said a little breathlessly. Then he waved at his closet awkwardly, “You can choose whatever you want to wear.”

“Yay, I definitely will.” Yuta said excitingly, clapping his hands once, and he walked over to Sicheng’s closet without sparing him another glance. The Chinese boy quickly headed towards his bathroom, a bundle of clothes in his hand, and closed the door.

After taking a slightly longer shower than normally, since he wanted to clear his head for a bit and be as clean and fresh as he could, Sicheng came out of the little bathroom in his sweatpants and usual sleeping shirt, his hair still wet and his skin damp from showering. But when he opened the door he stopped right in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

Yuta was lying on his bed scrolling through his phone. On _his_ bed with _his_ clothes. Because Yuta had picked out one of his oversized sweaters, and he remembered he actually wore that one, but hadn’t put it in the laundry. It was a yellow one. And it looked _so_ good on Yuta, that Sicheng felt his throat run dry. He was also wearing one of his pairs of sweatpants.

With a warm body he realized Yuta was also wearing _his_ underwear.

Yuta looked up at him when he realized he came back from his shower. “Oh hey Winko-chan.” And Yuta smiled his dazzling smile. And in combination with his towel dried hair, it was a sight Sicheng only remembered from his dreams.

“Your bed is really soft, like it’s so unfair. In our dorms the beds are closer to concrete than- Wait is something wrong?” Yuta stopped his rambling and sat up straight. No, there was nothing wrong. It was just…

It looked so _right_

And Sicheng's body reacted to it in a way he didn’t want it to react. A blush appeared on his face.

Yuta stood up from the bed and walked towards him with a worried expression. “Hey, if you want me to leave, it’s okay, you know.” And he laid a hand on his shoulder. But it wasn’t in a friendly way, it was in a loving, comforting way.

“W-why that sweater?” Sicheng managed to squeak out and Yuta looked at him in mild surprise. “Huh?” Then he looked down at the garment he was wearing and let out a nervous laugh.

“Oh. Well…” and he scratched the back of his neck. “It smelled like you.” Sicheng’s breath hitched in his throat at the truthful response. There was literally nothing on Yuta that was from himself, it was all _his_ stuff. Even the soap he had used, even the smell surrounding him... The fire inside his body started to burn a little brighter at the thought.

Because it just emphasized the fact that Yuta was his.

“But Sicheng, you need to talk to me, I’m not that good at reading people, you know,” Yuta started with awkward hand gestures not quite knowing what to do. There followed an akward moment where both of them felt like there should be something happening, but didn’t.

Finally Yuta sighed and went with his hand through his hair.  “Maybe we’re going a bit too fast,“ he said. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

“W-why not? I thought-“ Sicheng started. Had he done something wrong?

Yuta immediately shook his head. “It’s just-“ and he took a deep breath. “I don’t want us to do something right now that we’ll regret later. Because,” and here he chuckled and looked right in Sicheng’s eyes. “I might not be able to control myself if you keep talking like that.”

And Sicheng’s heart stopped for a moment and he gasped.

“Not only that, but you’re giving me  _these looks_ as well and I don’t know what to do with it to be very honest,” Yuta continued. He stepped a bit closer and wrapped his arms around Sicheng’s waist, making the latter blush. “Don’t get me wrong Sicheng… I do want you, but right now we’re both a little… extra emotional?” and he cringed at his own words. “Anyway, I’m also really _really_ tired after everything that happened today and my body hurts. I wouldn’t be a great bedpartner right now.”

Sicheng spluttered at that. Was he that easy to read? Because yes, Yuta sparked that fire inside him that wanted to get to know every inch of the other’s body. To tear reactions from his face and throat. But with some embarrassment he realized that Yuta was right. This wasn’t really a good time.

“I’m sorry,” Yuta then said with an apologetic look. “I kinda ruined the moment, didn’t I?” He let go of the Chinese boy and wanted to walk away, but Sicheng quickly grabbed Yuta’s arm.

“You can stay,” he said. His heart was pounding and his hands were sweaty, but he didn’t want Yuta to leave just yet.

Yuta looked at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth but no words came out. “You can still sleep here hyung,” Sicheng continued as if to clarify.

“Y-you sure?” Yuta asked. Sicheng nodded. “If you want to.”

“Yes! I mean…” and Yuta was a bit flustered at his enthusiastic response. “I mean, yes, that would be nice.” And he took a hold of Sicheng’s hand, a smile on his face. Yuta walked towards the bed, pulling him along and before they knew it they had both slid under the covers. It was quite a tight fit, but if they both turned on their sides, being skinny as they were, it wasn’t impossible.

Once his body hit his bed, Sicheng actually felt really tired. The warm shower had made him a bit drowsy as well and the day had been quite eventful to say the least. However, he still had to get up again to turn off the lights. It was around eleven pm but by the looks of it and they weren’t really planning on celebrating anything. Yuta looked so comfortable in his bed and Sicheng felt slightly warm again while looking at him.

He switched the light off and walked back to the bed to get in. Even in the dark he could make out Yuta’s figure, lying next to him. His shoulders were a bit tense and he realized that Yuta must’ve felt just as nervous about sleeping with him as he was. Sicheng wondered how he would ever be able to sleep, because his heart wouldn’t stop beating rapidly and the fluttery, nervous feeling kept messing with his mind.

Suddenly Yuta shifted a bit and to Sicheng’s shock it was backwards, resulting in Yuta’s back touching his chest. Sicheng shivered at the closeness and he could smell the other's freshly washed hair.

“You know,” Yuta whispered and Sicheng had a hard time hearing it. “The fact that we’re not going to have sex, doesn’t mean you can’t touch me.”

“H-hyung!” Sicheng couldn’t help but whine at the direct words. He heard a breathy laugh from Yuta’s side. And the Chinese boy couldn’t help but wonder how Yuta would look when they _did_ end up having sex. But he knew Yuta’s words were meant as some sort of request and he slowly wrapped his arm around Yuta’s waist.

He heard the older boy inhale deeply at the touch and he pressed himself a bit more firmly against Sicheng. Yuta felt warm and even though he could feel the muscles under his shirt, his body felt soft.

And right. Yuta felt so right in his arms.

As the minutes passed Sicheng felt his heart calming down and he couldn’t resist pressing his face against Yuta’s hair and inhale his scent. It felt exciting to do, a new experience. Yuta was breathing softly as he could feel his abdomen moving up and down gently. Sicheng reasoned he was asleep. He wondered what Yuta’s face looked like when he slept and with a blush he reminded himself of the fact that he would surely find out later in the upcoming days, weeks, months… hopefully longer.

He felt happy. Because the boy he wanted was in his arms and had said he had feelings for him. Slowly but surely Sicheng felt his eyes getting heavy and droop closed. Not long after that he fell asleep.

But not before thinking,

_You finally belong with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it, the end! omg I'm actually bad at writing things like action and stuff... Also yeah it's probably not realistic of Yuta to play so well after having a fight like that, but let's just say Winwin was all the motivation he needed;)  
> I originally planned on writing smut, but it just didn’t fit in this chapter… it wouldn’t be logical. I’m however lowkey thinking about writing an epilogue where it will happen, but I’m not sure yet. So let me know if you’d like to read it or if you think it’s better finished like this.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments. It really means a lot<3 don’t forget to leave one on this chapter as well to say your final thoughts (only if you want of course^^;)  
> 


End file.
